Ninja Storm: Chatroom
by extraflxmey
Summary: I'll summarize this in two words: Look up. The title's self-explanatory, don't you think? Chapter Thirteen: Cole and Taylor pop in and are terribly confused by the mass chaos happening around them and Kira thinks that the sexual tension between Tommy and Kim is palpable. Meanwhile, Hunter raves at Tori and calls her a bitch many, many times and they somehow end up making out.
1. AP Physics and Bunny

**May 1**

_**Chat started on May 1, 2004, 11:00 a.m.**_

_waterninja246 has logged on.  
>navythunder has logged on.<em>

**navythunder:** Hiya. ^^

**waterninja246:** ...:D

**navythunder:** What's up?

**waterninja246:** I've been thinking. o.O About guys.

**navythunder:** ?

**waterninja246:** God Blake, I can see your look of despair...

**navythunder:** Uh...no, you just don't seem like the type of person to...um...

**waterninja246:** Where are you, anyways?

_Sent at 11:02 a.m._

**waterninja246:** Helloooooo? U there? o.O

**navythunder:** Sorry...Sensei came in to see what I was doing.

**waterninja246: **Whatever. Well...the guys say it started with a Big Bang. You know, like our universe. So you should just get the guy you like to explode something...right? End of story.

**navythunder:** No, it didn't begin with a Big Bang. I doubt that'll work for anybody else...

**waterninja246:** Yes, it did. You really can't get much bigger of an explosion when your future boyfriend—cough, cough, Blake, cough, cough—had dumped a huge, smoking pile of Megazord metal on you.

I mean, seriously...maybe I shouldn't care about it, but my Ranger outfit was wrinkled for a week.

**navythunder:** Hey. You've got to agree with me...you've _really_ got her priorities straight... -_-

**waterninja246:** Shut up. *Evil glare*

**navythunder:** I love you too.

**waterninja246:** *Slaps Blake on thigh*

**navythunder: **No, I really do!

**waterninja246:** Anyways, a couple days after that—you know, when you turned up to supposedly "save me"—

**navythunder:** Because I'm awesome like that.

**waterninja246:** —when I clearly didn't need help—

**navythunder:** Like hell you didn't. :3

**waterninja246:** —you looked totally out of place in motocross gear, when you were on a beach—

**navythunder:** But I saved you. That _has_ to count for something.

**waterninja246:** Oh...my...god...

_waterninja246 has gone invisible._

**navythunder:** Girls just don't like hearing the truth...

...

Tori? You still there?

_Sent at 11:05 a.m._

Tori?

Okay, whatever...

_navythunder has logged off._

_redwindranger has logged on._

**redwindranger: **:D Cat fight. _So_ funny.

_izadork has logged on._

**redwindranger: **LOLOLOL!

**izadork: **Wha...who changed my username?

_SamuraiGreen has logged on._

**SamuraiGreen: **Hunter? Is that you?

_izadork has logged off._

**redwindranger:** Somebody's pissed/embarrassed...^.^

_waterninja246 has become visible._

**waterninja246:** I'm still here, you know...LOL. :)

**redwindranger:** Are you going to have "the talk" with Blake?

**SamuraiGreen:** This is a public chat box, Shane...hint, hint. o-o

**waterninja246:** What's that supposed to mean? I'm not having "the talk" with him!

**SamuraiGreen:** It means that anybody can just go on here...

**waterninja246: **So...how do you delete the history?

**SamuraiGreen:** *Sighs*

...

_lionzord has logged on._

**lionzord: **Yo.

**redwindranger:** Why not? You had this big blowout fight at the top...:D

**lionzord:** Helloooooooooo?

**waterninja246: **First off, it _wasn't_ a "big blowout fight" and two, what the hell is wrong with you? Hey, _Waldo._

**lionzord:** ...:( Thnx...

_izadork has logged on._

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**redwindranger:** LOL Hunter, you made Tori run away because of your dorkiness.

**SamuraiGreen:** I wonder why. *_*

**izadork:** ...#_#

**lionzord:** Whoa...Hunter's a dork! LOLOLOLOL!

**izadork:** Shut up! Somebody changed my username!

**SamuraiGreen:** Gee. I wonder who that could be_._

**lionzord:** I think that Cam's rolling his eyes. :D I can so see it.

**SamuraiGreen: **You think?

**redwindranger:** Oh, let me guess. You changed his username, Cam. :D LOLOL!

**izadork:** Cam...I'm gonna kill you...

_waterninja246 has logged on._

**SamuraiGreen:** I didn't do it...

**waterninja246:** Do what?

_navythunder has logged on._

**navythunder:** Who's "izadork"?

**lionzord:** Your adopted brother!

**navythunder:** ...

...

...

...

...

...

**waterninja246: **What's up with the dots? O.O

**lionzord:** HELP BUNNY CONQUER THE WORLD!

(\_/)  
>(o.O)<br>(")_(")

**redwindranger:** Oooookay...

**SamuraiGreen: **Is it just me, or is it physically disfigured?

**izadork:** _Who changed my username?_

**navythunder:** Yep. It's physically disfigured. Haha. :P

**waterninja246:** Yeah, who changed Hunter's username?

**SamuraiGreen:** *Cough, cough, reverse psychology, cough, cough*

**lionzord: **_HELP BUNNY CONQUER THE WORLD OR HE WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!_

**redwindranger:** Dude, those are zombies. Zombies eat your brains, not bunnies.

**lionzord: **_AND BUNNY ISN'T PHYSICALLY DISFIGURED!_

**izadork:** I hate to break it to you, Dustin, but it looks like the two feet have been attached to the wrong legs. Did you change my username?

**lionzord:** Hey! Cam's the techno geek!

**SamuraiGreen:** Ouch...:/ That hurt, Dustin...

**waterninja246: **Burn...! :)

**izadork: **Shane?

**redwindranger:** Don't look at me; I just got on.

**waterninja246:** Yeah, like, about an hour ago, typing nonsense.

_waterninja246 has entered text:_

_**redwindranger: ** adsfjahfasuldjfha!_

_saf;asldkfjadslfjaasdfasdfa_

_asdfjaklfjioeasdf_

_aslfjhaseh_

_Joe.  
><em>

**redwindranger:** That wasn't me! :$

**navythunder:** My thanks to the person who changed Hunter's username. :)

**lionzord:** Ow, man!

**izadork:** Thanks for being supportive, Blake.

**waterninja246:** How sweet...?

...Oops.

Shit...

**izadork:** Tori...

**waterninja246:** Evidently, I didn't do it. :3

**redwindranger:** She's backing away slowly from the computer. I can see it!

_redwindranger has opened video chat to everyone._

**waterninja246:** Dammit Shane! Cut it! Cut it!

_waterninja246 has left video chat._

**lionzord:** Caught in the act! LOL!

**SamuraiGreen:** Since _when_ did you learn how to hack into accounts?

**izadork:** Tori, I'm giving you five seconds to run.

**waterninja246:** You don't even know where I am, so that's an empty threat. HA!

**izadork:** You're not that hard to find: you're either at the beach, Storm Chargers, Ninja Ops, or making out with Blake, which, by the way, is not a good idea to do in front of me.

**waterninja246:** That's porn. And I do _not_ do that in front of you!

**redwindranger:** But u didn't say that u don't do it...LOL ;D

**navythunder:** ...

*Facepalm*

**lionzord:** Tori and Blake, sitting in a tree...

**waterninja246:** I _don't_ make out with Blake in front of you, Hunter, and shut up, Dustin.

**lionzord:** K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**navythunder:** *Faints*

**waterninja246:** DUSTIN!

**izadork:** Get up, Blake, we all know you're faking. :D

**lionzord:** First comes love,

**redwindranger:** Then comes marriage—

**SamuraiGreen:** This is getting disturbing. I'm out.

_SamuraiGreen has logged off._

**navythunder:** Shane! Cut it out!

**waterninja246:** You guys are so dead if you—

**lionzord:** Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!

**waterninja246:** ARGH! :(

**izadork:** I still have to kill you, Tori. Change my username back!

**redwindranger:** What is greater than frowny face? :D

**waterninja246:** ...

**navythunder:** She's burning a hole through her computer screen. :D

**lionzord:** SMILEY FACE! :) :) :) :) :)

**izadork:** What if I said please?

**waterninja246:** Fine. Log off.

_izadork has logged off._

**waterninja246:** Well, he didn't specify what username he wanted. Fine by me. :D

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**redwindranger:** Hundred bucks it'll be something even worse.

**navythunder: **She's got that look on her face, I can tell...so no bet.

**lionzord:** No kidding, bro. Ditto.

_CrimsonInsectWimp has logged on._

**CrimsonInsectWimp:** Oops. Wrong username.

_CrimsonInsectWimp has logged off._

**redwindranger:** ...Was that Hunter, or Tori?

**navythunder: **I'm guessing the latter.

_waterninja246 has logged on._

**waterninja246: **That's better. :) No more Hunter.

**lionzord:** Dude...what did you do?

**waterninja246:** I changed his password. And his username.

**redwindranger:** ...You are evil. Evil, I tell you.

_SamuraiGreen has logged on._

**SamuraiGreen: ***Stares*

CrimsonInsectWimp? What is this?

_CrimsonRanger has logged on._

**CrimsonRanger:** TORI! WHAT THE HELL?

_CrimsonInsectWimp?_

**waterninja246:** Don't look at me; you wanted me to change your username! So I followed your orders! ;)

**CrimsonRanger:** I had to make a completely new account because a.) I found out that you somehow got access to my account and I can't change anything now, and b.) You changed my freaking password.

**navythunder:** Sucks to be you. :)

**lionzord:** I can so see this on _The New York Times_ cover page.

**redwindranger:** You are so weird.

**lionzord:** Thanks, bro.

**SamuraiGreen:** Oookay?

_Sent at 11:17 a.m._

**SamuraiGreen:** Stony silence? What's this?

**navythunder:** I.

**redwindranger:** You lost! Ha!

**navythunder:** You did, too.

_Sent at 11:18 a.m._

**navythunder: **Wow, Dustin hasn't lost yet?

**SamuraiGreen:** Am I missing something?

**lionzord:** Nah.

Shoot.

I lost.

**redwindranger:** So it's between Tori and Hunter: the ultimate showdown!

**navythunder:** Oooh, Tori's tempted to type, "SHUT UP!"

**SamuraiGreen:** Probably.

**lionzord:** YEAH, LOL!

_Sent at 11:19 a.m._

**redwindranger:** This could go on forever.

*Complain, complain*

**waterninja246:** I give up.

**CrimsonThunder:** HA! Beat you!

**waterninja246:** Shut up.

Damn, my mom's coming upstairs. Thinks I'm patching up schoolwork for AP Physics. g2g bye!

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**redwindranger:** Tori and physics don't mix well together.

**navythunder: **She takes _physics?_

**SamuraiGreen: **AP Physics? The world is ending.

**lionzord:** Indeed it is, Cam. :D

**CrimsonThunder:** I would think Cam would take AP Physics, not Tori...

**SamuraiGreen: **What was that supposed to mean?

**lionzord:** That you're smart and Tori's rock-dumb. :)

**navythunder:** Oh, come on...Dustin!

**redwindranger:** Whatever. I have to go too; I need to teach. C u guys!

_redwindranger has logged off._

**SamuraiGreen:** I'm following their lead. Bye, guys.

_SamuraiGreen has logged off._

**navythunder: **Okay...?

_navythunder has logged off._

**lionzord: **Well, then...

It's just you and me, H!

_CrimsonThunder has logged off._

**lionzord:** Oh, come _on!_

...

Hey, guys, come back!

_Sent at 11:22 a.m._

**lionzord:** ...

:)

Correction: It's just you and me, bunny.

(\_/)  
>(o.O)<br>(")_(")

_lionzord has logged off._


	2. The Game and Computer Keyboards

**Chapter is OOC. Very. And violent. Very.**

**It's so violent that it includes computer keyboards typing out nonsense "by itself".  
><strong>

**You have been warned. I am not be taken in account for any violent actions you take against your friends after reading this.**

**Just please, please, please remember to never use computer keyboards for evil.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>May 2<span>  
><strong>

_**Chat started on May 2, 2004, 4:17 p.m.  
><strong>_

_lionzord has logged on.  
>SamuraiGreen has logged on.<em>

**lionzord:** It's pie time! XD

**SamuraiGreen:** Huh? *_*

**lionzord:** OMG. :D The great Cam Watanabe doesn't know that pi equals 4.17452—

**SamuraiGreen:** Um, Dustin, I believe that pi = 3.14159265358979323—

_redwindranger has logged on._

**redwindranger:** I like pie! :D Especially pumpkin pie. XD

**lionzord:** Duuuuuuuude! ^.^ What happened to banana cream pie, eh?

**SamuraiGreen:** Ew...banana cream? :/ Not my style...

**redwindranger:** Pumpkin pie FTW! :D

**lionzord:** No, dude, you've got it totally backwards! See, Bunny agrees with me!

(\_/)  
>(o.O)<br>(")_(")

**SamuraiGreen:** You know, Dustin, post that one more time and I will officially contract bunnyphobia...

_CrimsonRanger has logged on._

**redwindranger:** Heeeeey. ;D

**CrimsonRanger:** Blake isn't talking to me. :(

**SamuraiGreen:** Bad luck. Why?

**lionzord:** MUFFIN!

**redwindranger:** LOL bro, you're not helping. :)

**SamuraiGreen:** Hunter? -_- U there?

**CrimsonRanger:** Yeah...:) You know how Tori said she needed to do AP Physics yesterday?

**lionzord:** I'm not sure if I like where this is going...

MUFFIN!

**redwindranger:** BLUEBERRY MUFFIN! :D

**SamuraiGreen:** ...No comment.

**CrimsonRanger:** She was obviously at home, right?

**lionzord:** DUDE! You _didn't__!_

**CrimsonRanger:** _No_, Dustin. That's wrong. Nah, the short version is, I got her an F. Haha!

**lionzord:** ...:)

**redwindranger:** :D Good job, Hunter!

**SamuraiGreen:** Say that again when she comes barging in and chops your head off. :)

_waterninja246 has logged on._

**redwindranger:** I take it back...

**waterninja246:** Hunter Bradley, I will _kill_ you!

**redwindranger:** Lights...

**lionzord:** ...Camera...

_lionzord has opened video chat to everyone._

**waterninja246: **No! Cut! Cut! CUT!

**redwindranger:** ACTION! :D

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**CrimsonThunder:** alfkajf;slekfj;lasfjdaslkfj

as;fhaesfhas

asfhaeiurf423yrwahf

aehfasd

aefiuoewthds—

_CrimsonThunder has been disconnected. Please try to contact CrimsonThunder later._

_navythunder has logged on._

**navythunder:** That was fun! ;D Yo, Tori!

_waterninja246 has logged on._

**waterninja246: **...:D

**lionzord:** STOP IT WITH THUNDER AND LIGHTNING! :)

**SamuraiGreen:** You aren't making _any_ sense.

**redwindranger:** Since when does he ever? LOL, sorry, Dustin, I had to say that.

**lionzord:** D:

**navythunder:** Hey, guys!

**waterninja246:** You all just...

**navythunder:** ...LOST THE GAME! LOL!

**lionzord:** Noooooooo! Bunny shall eat your brains!

**waterninja246:** Dustin, we went over this already. Zombies eat brains. Not bunnies.

**redwindranger:** Well, I was in my grace period.

**SamuraiGreen: **Am I missing something here? Oh, hi, Hunter.

_CrimsonRanger has been connected._

**CrimsonRanger:** I DECLARE WAR ON TORI HANSON!

**waterninja246:** Oh, it is _so_ on, _CrimsonInsectWimp_.

**lionzord:** One, two, three, four...

**redwindranger:** I declare a troll war!

**SamuraiGreen:** As usual, I'm lost here...

**navythunder:** :D This won't look pretty...

_CrimsonRanger has left video chat._

_waterninja246 has left video chat._

**SamuraiGreen: **Hunter? Tori?

**redwindranger:** They ran away...

**lionzord:** *Sniffs*

**navythunder:** Yeah..._so_ sad...

**waterninja246:** adfkaf;ja!

sfkla

adfskjlah%!$%!

**CrimsonThunder:** asehfioaewufhyaewbfiuaewll

adsfkjlahf

aejq!

**lionzord:** Oooookay?

_redwindranger has opened video chat to everyone._

**SamuraiGreen:** I'm out. This fight is...disturbing.

_SamuraiGreen has gone invisible._

**redwindranger:** Sissy fight!

**navythunder:** Ouch...

**waterninja246:**

aefkjlgaewifg

aefawrgqir7349weiu

**CrimsonThunder:** HA! TAKE THAT, YOU FIEND!

**waterninja246:** afhajlfh!

_waterninja246 has encountered a technical problem and is not able to chat at the time being._

**CrimsonThunder: **I WON! HA!

bhy yybhy

**lionzord:** Hunter, you just got faceplanted into the keyboard. :D So much for winning.

**redwindranger:** LOL!

**CrimsonThunder:** Hi...sorry about that, Hunter's being uncooperative—

**navythunder:** Tori...

**CrimsonThunder:** This is Hunter again...sorry, I don't know how Tori—

ipo54wiuo#&(*RG!^

* * *

><p><em>Video Chat:<em>

_"No! Get off it! It's _mine_!"_

_"This is my computer! Get away! Now!"_

_"I wouldn't care if it was your damn Wii!"_

_"I don't have a Wii!"_

_*Gets slapped*  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>lionzord: <strong>I love sissy fights. XD

**redwindranger:** Hey, where's my front row seat and popcorn?

**navythunder:** No muffins. Please.

**redwindranger:** And blueberry muffins. :D

**CrimsonThunder: **ads;fjafjalh

asl

hhnjiounyhj473

**lionzord:** Ouch...again. :)

**navythunder: **Do you seriously take enjoyment in watching other people's pain? :L

**redwindranger:** Well, it's _funny!_

* * *

><p><em>Video Chat:<em>

_"D'you want to get faceplanted again? Give it!"_

_"No, actually, you got it backwards! Mine!"_

_"Argh!"_

_*Shoves*_

_*Crashes into drawer*  
><em>

_"Ouch! Hunter Bradley, you get back here this instant!"_

_*Punch*_

_"That was my funny bone!"_

_"Shut up!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>navythunder: <strong>They're just fighting like a bunch of three-year-olds...and with a lot of exclamation marks. :)

**lionzord: **LOL dude, your girlfriend's one of those three-year-olds.

**navythunder:** ...

...

...

D:

**redwindranger:** Ooooh! Burn!

_SamuraiGreen has become visible._

**SamuraiGreen:** This is very upsetting, you know. :/

**redwindranger:** Indeed it is.

_CrimsonRanger has encountered a technical problem and is not able to chat for the time being._

**lionzord:** Awwwwww!

**navythunder: **For some reason, video chat is still on, and it's giving me the creeps. O.O

**SamuraiGreen:** Indeed. Somebody better get over to the Thunder Ninja Academy and break them apart...they'll end up taking each others heads off.

**redwindranger:** Sounds fun...:O

**lionzord:** Cat eye!

(-)

**navythunder:** ...Okay?

**redwindranger:** Dude, how can you be talking about cats when an epic fight is unfolding before you?

**SamuraiGreen: **More like fatal fight.

**redwindranger:** I mean, seriously, I'm taping this and putting it on YouTube!

**lionzord:** ...OMG. You're evil.

**navythunder:** Yeah...that's not a good idea...*Looks at video chat and winces*

_CrimsonRanger has successfully fixed a technical problem and is now able to chat for the time being._

**CrimsonRanger:** a

aefw;h

q34yp

b

e

juy7h!8o$*(&*(&

%*&)(Y

* * *

><p><em>Video Chat:<em>

_"Shit! Quit it!"_

_"You're the one smashing the damn keyboard on my head, Hunter! Ow!"_

_"You're stomping me—ouch! I'm only acting in self-defense!"  
><em>

_*Stomp, stomp, stomp*_

_"Tori! That hurts like hell! Stop being an asshole!"_

_"Try getting a keyboard smashed on your head repeatedly, and you'll know real pain! That hurts!"_

_*Is smashed*_

_"OW! STOP IT! THAT WAS MY EAR!"_

_"Then stop stomping on my foot!"_

_*Is smacked*  
><em>

_"This is _so_ illegitimate! You're physically assaulting me with a fucking computer keyboard! This can't be legal!"_

_"OW!"_

_"You started it! And the cursing!"_

_"I did not! Crap!"_

_*Is tackled to the ground*_

* * *

><p><strong>SamuraiGreen:<strong> I feel sick just watching this. Can you turn video chat off?

**CrimsonRanger: **wa;oetih

q4pty9

487P(

$P%*&hlasf

**redwindranger: **Nooooo! DON'T YOU DARE, I'M STILL FILMING!

**lionzord:** LOL, Cam, this is so entertaining! How could you _not_ like it?

**navythunder:** Well, for one, there's a fair amount of cursing going on.

**CrimsonRanger:** tae

atper

RIHPO$Y_*

RTGH

p8$Y(T

$&%JKgjS

**SamuraiGreen****:** Two, this is a display of brutal aggression.

**redwindranger:** Which makes it even better! :D

**lionzord:** Bunny and I will still put it back on!

**SamuraiGreen:** I officially hate bunnies.

**CrimsonRanger: ** afajefh

aweiulf7qw4

y$YT

ap

**navythunder:** ^ Ditto...:/ Sorry to disappoint, Dustin.

**redwindranger:** Bunny! :D

_SamuraiGreen has turned off video chat._

**redwindranger:** Hey! I was still shooting!

**CrimsonRanger:** aewihpo

aefsj;kh

$*)(&%

ar

afeaeaf

_redwindranger has opened video chat to everyone._

**lionzord:** Wow. This is really an all-out brawl, isn't it?

**navythunder:** I can't stand this. I think I'm going to call Sensei...

**redwindranger:** Blake Bradley, don't you dare, or I shall be your enemy forever and ever.

THIS IS TOTALLY EPIC FU!

**navythunder:** ...*Sighs*

**CrimsonRanger:** aklhfd

nb

6

6ty7u87y6

b

juh

**lionzord:** Wow...:D Tori must be close to getting a concussion.

**SamuraiGreen:** And Hunter's foot must be dead...

* * *

><p><em>Video Chat:<em>

_"Ow!"_

_"Crap!"_

_"Leave it!"_

_"This is so your fault!"_

_"You're responsible for this!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Ouch!"_

_*Stomp*_

_*Crash*_

* * *

><p><strong>SamuraiGreen:<strong> Ugh...

_SamuraiGreen has logged off._

**redwindranger:** Awwwwww...my camera ran out of memory space. I'm off to post it on YouTube!

**navythunder:** Wait! It could be...

_redwindranger has logged off._

**navythunder:** ...Taken off...

_navythunder has logged off._

**lionzord: **Come on! I'm the last one here again?

...5...

...4...

Well, the last sane person here, anyways. :D

...3...

...2...

...1...

O.O

I lost the Game.

_lionzord has logged off._

**CrimsonRanger:** awi

aewfi

warypt

h9a

$*YP(

apg

* * *

><p><strong>:D Yeah, it was kinda violent. Whatever...<br>**


	3. Banana Cream and Toilet Cleaner

**LOL dsi user, I'm really sorry, even if two other reviewers had told me not to include your OC (oh, and guys, thanks for your concern, but please, let's not bash other user's hopes or anything like that.** **I know that you guys [WindDancer and Hog] didn't mean it that way...just saying. Thanks for your reviews!)****, I probably wouldn't have included her. I have this thing against OCs for some reason...I've said enough. Thanks for your review, anyways, and glad that you like the story!**

**To everybody who reviewed...I love you all! (In an unsexual way. :D) **

**Um...yshqueen, actually, this is a new account so that I could get away from the prying eyes of my friends and family. Um. My old account I just left in a middle of a story. ^^' About eighteen stories, actually. It was Percy-Jackson-mania there. O.O Well, I published a PJO one-shot already on this account, if anyone wants to see it. I really love the PJO series/spin-off series, Heroes of Olympus, you guys should read it if you haven't already.**

**I'm just rambling. Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>May 3<span>  
><strong>_**  
>Chat started on May 3, 2004, 7:10 a.m.<br>**_

_redwindranger has logged on.  
>navythunder has logged on.<em>

**redwindranger:** Did u hear the news?

**navythunder: **Entertain me. O.O What?

**redwindranger:** They're both getting chewed out by Sensei. :D

**navythunder:** Who?

...

_Sent at 7:11 a.m._

Oh. Hunter and Tori? What happened? I mean, how did Sensei catch them?

_lionzord has logged on._

**navythunder:** Oh, dear...

**lionzord:** Yo! Did ya here the news?

**navythunder:** Shane was just telling me about it...

**redwindranger:** ...Before you so rudely butted in. o.O LOL, Hunter's foot is really badly bruised.

**lionzord:** Tori has a concussion. :D

**navythunder:** How could you _laugh _about that?

**redwindranger: **I don't know. They're both in medical treatment. ;)

**lionzord:** Yeah, Tori must be mentally scarred, partly because of Blake's mad make-out skills. ^^

**navythunder:** _Excuse me?_ What the hell, Dustin? *_* I'm not gay!

**lionzord:** Whoa, dude, I never said anything about being gay! I never said "Hunter", did I?

**navythunder:** You watch your back. :3

**redwindranger:** OMG. Tori's so lucky!

**lionzord:** Yeah! *Turns green with envy*

**navythunder:** ? ? ? O.O

Oh, and _you_ want to get a concussion?

**lionzord:** Dude, obviously you don't know about the "s-word".

**navythunder: **Shit?

**redwindranger:** Nooooo. School.

**lionzord:** Yeah, dude, she is only _allowed_ to take one test per day and thirty minutes of homework!

_CrimsonRanger has logged on._

**CrimsonRanger:** My foot hurts...really badly.

_waterninja246 has logged on._

**waterninja246:**My head hurts_...__really badly._

**navythunder:**You're allowed to go on the computer, yet you're not allowed to do schoolwork? o.O

**lionzord: **...Lucky...

**redwindranger:** Hey, Hunter, can u give me a concussion?

**waterninja246:** You don't want one.

**CrimsonRanger:** We're still at war, you know.

**waterninja246:** Volatile, aren't you? jumnh

Oops. Sorry. Random arm spasm.

_Hunter_.

**CrimsonRanger:** _So_ not my fault.

**waterninja246:** Not your fault? Well, thanks for whacking me with a freaking computer keyboard!

**lionzord:** Whoa. Whoa. Let's break it up. Why don't we talk about..._banana jam?_

_SamuraiGreen has logged on._

**SamuraiGreen:** Hey, guys, am I late to the party?

...

Wait. _Banana jam?_ That sounds...unsurprisingly inedible.

**redwindranger:** Indeed. :D

**navythunder:** I'm going to be sick...and you all lost the Game.

**CrimsonRanger:** ...Thanks a lot, bro.

**navythunder:** :) Any time.

**lionzord:** No, actually, banana jam is surprisingly edible.

**waterninja246:** Second Blake's statement. I'm gonna be sick.

And I'm sick already.

_Hunter._

**CrimsonRanger:** Dude...my foot is aching like crazy and you don't hear me talking about it.

**waterninja246:** Um, actually, Hunter, you just did.

**SamuraiGreen:** ...O.O

_trexdude has logged on._

**redwindranger:** ...Huh?

**navythunder:** I second that.

**lionzord:** Ditto.

**SamuraiGreen:** Okay...

**CrimsonRanger:** You guys are...

**waterninja246:** ...so dense. :D

**trexdude:** Hey.

**redwindranger:** Hey, who? Me?

**SamuraiGreen:** Shane, you are really dense, aren't you...? :)

**CrimsonRanger:** Hi, Conner. :)

**trexdude:** :L Yo.

**waterninja246:** This is traumatizing. Do you still think that I'm cute in a ninja terminator sort of way? O.O

**navythunder:** ...You never told me he said that.

**trexdude:** ...:D

**waterninja246:** Well, I don't exactly want you going around and skewering people who look at me, do I?

**lionzord:** Heeeeeey! We were just talking about banana jam! You wanna join?

**trexdude:** :)

_technoblue has logged on._

_yellowptera has logged on._

**SamuraiGreen: **Shane, I hope you now realize what I mean about this being a _public chat room._

**redwindranger:** Dude, it's not as if anybody else'll join.

**navythunder:** You jinxed it...

**technoblue:** Hey, guys. :) How's life?

**yellowptera:** This is so strange...*_*

**trexdude:** Yeah, we just kinda dropped in to say hi.

**CrimsonRanger:** Okay, good. You can protect me from Tori breaking my foot.

_Tori._

**waterninja246:** Hey, you were bashing me with a freakin' computer keyboard, for the last time!

_Hunter._

**lionzord:** Guys, you're forgetting about the banana jam!

**CrimsonRanger:** ...Leave it to you to get this chat "back on track".

**technoblue:** So. Banana jam? I'm out.

_technoblue has logged off._

**yellowptera:** Squeamish, much?

_yellowptera has logged off._

**trexdude****: **Eh. Both of them are. :D

**redwindranger:** I heard that you're hydrophobic. :) Just a rumor.

_trexdude has logged off._

**waterninja246:** That...pretty much proved it.

...Wait...

Hey! You never answered my question!

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**SamuraiGreen:** Tori! He answered with a smiley face!

**navythunder:** Dude, it's no use. Besides, she has a concussion...she's not going anywhere anytime soon. :'( So sad.

**CrimsonRanger:** Yeah...really sad...*cough, cough, my foot, cough, cough*

**lionzord:** Can we pleeeeeaaaaase get back to talking about banana cream?

**redwindranger:** No!

**CrimsonRanger:** No.

**navythunder:** No...

**SamuraiGreen:** Most definitely not.

**lionzord:** Awwwwww...well, then can we talk about...um...toilet cleaner?

_SamuraiGreen has logged off._

**redwindranger:** Dustin!

**navythunder:** Yeah, let's not talk about toilet cleaner either. :/

**CrimsonRanger:** I don't know...it _is_ an improvement over banana jam...

**lionzord:** See? Hunter agrees with _moi!_

**navythunder:** I never knew that you spoke French...

**lionzord:** I don't. ;D

Oh, yeah, where are the other people?

**redwindranger:** They left. :D You scared them away.

**CrimsonRanger:** Um, Shane, I think that he means the guys who should have come when Blake said that he jinxed it.

_LothorRox has logged on._

**lionzord:** O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Bob.

**navythunder:** ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? O.O

**redwindranger:** ...

**CrimsonRanger:** Hey, maybe it's me, but didn't Lothor get turned into a collectible figure by Mesogog?

**redwindranger:** And...who told you that?

**CrimsonRanger:** I have my sources.

**LothorRox:** He neglected to send a face guard. :D

**navythunder:** But you have one.

Oh my god, this is so weird...

**lionzord:** Dude, I know, right?

**LothorRox:** Can I get a kinder greeting? Pleeeeaaaase?

**CrimsonRanger:** o.O Um.

**navythunder:** Why?

**LothorRox:** Family! :3

**redwindranger:** Oh...my...god...this...is...so...freaking...weird...

_waterninja246 has logged on._

**waterninja246:** How the hell did Lothor get on here?

**LothorRox:** :'( I feel so unappreciated.

**lionzord:** :D You are unappreciated.

**redwindranger:** Dustin!

**lionzord:** What? It's true!

**LothorRox:** I'm sad now.

**navythunder:** ?

**CrimsonRanger:** My foot still hurts.

_Tori._

**waterninja246:** My head still hurts.

_Hunter._

**navythunder:** Okay, guys, this is getting kind of old.

**CrimsonRanger:** Oh, yeah? Well, I have...I have...

**waterninja246:** A crush?

_CrimsonRanger has logged off._

**LothorRox:** Somebody's in denial! :D

**redwindranger:** You know, I never thought I'd see the day when I would be discussing relationships with you.

**LothorRox:** D:

**lionzord:** Hey, do you have a wife?

**CrimsonRanger:** Dustin, that was a really wrong this to say.

**waterninja246:** Lothor, having a wife? *Shudder*

**LothorRox:** Er...no...

**navythunder:** Well, you wouldn't be able to kiss anybody with that mask of yours, anyways. :)

**LothorRox:** Is that an insult? :S

**navythunder:** Yes, Lothor, I'm trying to be as nasty as I can.

**redwindranger:** Which, judging by your mediocre (at best) performance, isn't a lot. :D

**CrimsonRanger:** Yeah...:/

**lionzord:** Lothor, do you like banana jam? :3 *Puppy dog eyes*

**LothorRox:** Actually, I've never tried it...

**waterninja246:** I thought that you liked bananas.

**LothorRox:** I do! They're _really_ yummy!

**redwindranger:** So strange...

**navythunder:** Quote Kira, quote.

**waterninja246:** ...

**CrimsonRanger:** Tori's getting mad...

**navythunder:** Hey, don't be! Conner likes you!

**waterninja246:** Oh, shut up. :S

**lionzord:** I know! Bananas are really awesome!

**LothorRox:** We have so much in common!

**redwindranger:** *Retches*

**waterninja246:** I second that. Again.

**CrimsonRanger:** ^^'...

**navythunder:** This is getting so weird that there can't be anything weirder than this.

_navythunder has logged off._

**lionzord:** Hey! Blake, come back...!

**LothorRox:** Well. Dustin.

**lionzord:** Yeeeees?

**LothorRox:** Do you like bonsai trees? :)

**CrimsonRanger:** ...

_CrimsonRanger has logged off._

**redwindranger:** You might as well ask if you like Play-Doh as well.

**lionzord:** I do like bonsai trees! :D

**waterninja246:** I'm gonna puke...

_waterninja246 has gone invisible._

**redwindranger:** Tori! Come back! I don't wanna be left alone with these two...banana-jam-and-bonsai-tree-lovers! Come baaaaaaack!

_waterninja246 has become visible._

**waterninja246:** God, Shane, if it matters that much to you...

**lionzord:** They're really bendy.

**LothorRox:** I had a few on my ship before is self-destructed...:(

**redwindranger:** You know, I kind of want to split off this conversation.

**waterninja246:** I can't agree with you more.

**redwindranger:** Anyways, about Conner...

**lionzord:** Awww...:'( So sad.

**LothorRox: **Ah, well. I'm stuck in this jar of purple fluid anyways...

**lionzord: **Where are you, anyways?

**LothorRox:** Some weird island fortress.

**waterninja246:** Oh my god, Shane. Don't. Even. Go. There.

**redwindranger:** Do you like him?

**waterninja246:** I'm starting to regret coming back to you.

**redwindranger:** I'll shut up if you stay. ;)

**waterninja246:** Then what's the point of me staying?

**lionzord:** So, Lothor, how does it feel like to be trapped in liquid for all of eternity?

**LothorRox:** Not too bad, actually. You never get hot.

**lionzord:** Lucky...

Hey, you think that Mesogog would transform me too if I asked him to?

**LothorRox:** I would bet on it. :P

**lionzord:** What's he doing right now?

**LothorRox:** Complaining about how Elsa didn't manage to capture the Dino Rangers. *_* So boring.

**redwindranger:** So that you can stay with me.

**waterninja246:** Shane...

**redwindranger:** What?

**waterninja246:** Please don't tell me that you have a crush on me. *_*

**redwindranger:** ...Why would I? Blake'll kill me.

**waterninja246:** Somebody's in denial.

_No_, Shane.

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**redwindranger:** ...:/

I was just kidding!

_redwindranger has logged off._

**lionzord:** See, that's unrequited love.

**LothorRox:** Which is why I do not have a wife. :)

**lionzord:** He never said anything...

Oh, god, I've gotta go, I'm way overdue for class! Bye!

_lionzord has logged off._

**LothorRox:** ...My plan for world domination failed...*Sniff, sniff*

Now, where's that Bunny...?

_LothorRox has logged off._


	4. Stellar Parallax and Babba

**This is more of a texting session than a chat. Okay? Good.**

**And, yes, I am a universe-obsessed nerd. Why else would I be attempting to learn about stellar parallax? **

**(No, actually, it's for a competition, but whatever.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>May 4<span>  
><strong>_**  
>Chat started on May 4, 2004, 9:47 a.m.<br>**_

_lionzord has logged on.  
>waterninja246 has logged on.<em>

**lionzord:** Hi Tori! How's the head?

**waterninja246:** ...How kind of you to ask? It's not feeling any better.

...

Me being in Astronomy right now isn't making it better, either.

Stupidest thing on Earth.

**lionzord:** You change your mind about wanting to talk about toilet cleaner? :D

And that's where you're wrong. Nothing's worse than Edgar Allen Poe and his poetry.

**waterninja246:** Um...no...

Hey, do you know anything about stellar parallax?

**lionzord:** Me no comprehendo.

**waterninja246:** Thanks a lot for your help...*_*

**lionzord:** What? I don't even take Astronomy! :D

**waterninja246:** Yes, you do...you just skiv it.

_redwindranger has logged on._

**redwindranger:** Heeeeeeeeeeey. :)

**waterninja246:** Shane, you're sitting a seat behind me...would it kill you to just—

**lionzord:** Hey, Shane, you know what stellar parallax is?

**redwindranger:** It's parallax on an interstellar scale, and it can be used to determine the distance of Earth to another star directly with accurate astrometry.

_Duh._

Weren't you listening?

**lionzord:** Tori, it's parallax on an interstellar scale, and it can be used to determine the distance of Earth to another star directly with accurate astrometry.

_Duh._

**waterninja246:** You are so hopeless, Dustin...

No, Shane, I was listening. That's why I'm now asking you what the answer to question one is.

(That's from Wikipedia, Shane...)

**redwindranger:** Um...the Abba and Babba star one?

**lionzord:** Abba and Babba? Sounds Arabic. :) Like Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves!

**waterninja246:** No, Shane, it's the question that asks "1 + 1 = ?"

**redwindranger:** But that question isn't even on the sheet...

**lionzord:** :)

**waterninja246:** I know! What's the answer?

**redwindranger:** Weeeeeell...

Babba is further away then Abba because it has a smaller shift then Abba. See? You can even measure it! :D

**waterninja246: **Thnx.

What about question two?

**lionzord:** Tori, you are such a _cheater_. XD

**redwindranger:** I know, right?

**waterninja246:** Tell me, and if you don't, you'll live to regret it. :3 I'm not giving you a choice. ;D

_CrimsonRanger has logged on._

**CrimsonRanger: **Ow?

**waterninja246: **Ow?

**CrimsonRanger:** I need more Advil.

**waterninja246: **I do, too. :O Surprise, surprise.

What's the answer?

**CrimsonRanger:** To what?

**lionzord:** Tori's cheating off of Shane. :D

**redwindranger:** Question two?

**waterninja246:** The reading above it does _not_ explain what a parallax angle is.

**redwindranger:** Yeah, it does...like, twenty degrees is about the size of your hand with your fingers splayed apart, your pointer finger is about one degrees.

**lionzord:** LOL this is so entertaining.

**CrimsonRanger:** Tell me about it.

I had Mrs. Noctical last year...I was mentally scarred from the experience.

**waterninja246:** _That's_ parallax angle? No, it isn't.

**CrimsonRanger:** Yes, it is.

**lionzord:** And...?

**redwindranger:** How would you know that?

**CrimsonRanger:** I told you, I had Mrs. Noctical last year!

**waterninja246:** Shane! Give it!

Wait...what's relative distance?

**redwindranger:** *Sigh* You were actually dozing, weren't you? I thought that you were taking notes.

**lionzord:** And since when does Tori _ever_ take notes?

**CrimsonRanger:** Never.

...

Not even in AP Physics. :D

I wonder how you even managed to stay in that class.

**waterninja246:** I almost got kicked out...because of a certain somebody.

**redwindranger:** Anyways...

You can immediately determine the relative distances of the two stars because of its shift. Since you could see Abba move more from January to July, therefore, it would be closer to us. In retrospect, Babba would be further away, as it appeared to move two times less than star Abba.

**lionzord:** I lost you somewhere around "relative distances".

**CrimsonRanger:** Ooooh, I remember that sheet...

**redwindranger:** Hey, bro, where are you now, anyways?

**CrimsonRanger:** Lunch. :D

**lionzord:** Lucky! I'm suffering through another fourty-two minutes of boring poetry. I mean, seriously, who wants to hear about a raven that's croaking, "Nevermore"?

**waterninja246:** What about:

Suppose the relative distances for a number of galaxies using brightnesses don't agree with the relative distances using apparent sizes. What would you conclude?

**redwindranger:** Tori...you're supposed to do it by yourself. :D

**waterninja246:** Come on! Pleeeeaaaase? I'm already flunking this course! Pleeeaaase? Again?

**CrimsonRanger:** You're seriously flunking Astronomy? And you _aren't_ failing AP Physics?

**lionzord:** Leave it to Tori to get messed up in one class with a lot of math, and have, like, a hundred average in a Physics course that has even more math. :D

**waterninja246:** I take that as an insult.

**lionzord:** Good. :D You were supposed to.

_navythunder has logged on._

**navythunder: **Suppose a certain galaxy is twice as large as an average galaxy. On Earth, the only information we could get from that galaxy is what we could see. When we saw the larger image, we would have no way of knowing the galaxy actually was larger: we would assume that it was simply closer to us. Because we didn't know what the galaxy was really like, we would misjudge its actual distance from us. Because we misjudged the galaxy's distance, if we used it in a Hubble diagram, we would not get the correct results. To overcome this problem, we need to look not just at individual galaxies, but also at clusters of galaxies.

**waterninja246: **Huh?

**lionzord:** My head is spinning. I don't understand that at all...

**redwindranger:** That...isn't the answer I got.

**CrimsonRanger:** ?

**navythunder: **Then...what did you get?

**redwindranger: **You can conclude that the galaxy isn't bright, but it's really big.

**navythunder:** Yeah...no. Mrs. Trey went over this with us in second period. :)

**waterninja246:** I'll pretend that I understood that and I'll write it down.

**CrimsonRanger:** She's going to ask you to explain your answer. :D

**lionzord:** Oooh...somebody's in big trouble.

**waterninja246:** Shut up, Dustin.

**redwindranger:** Yeah! I finished!

_Sent at 9:55 a.m._

**redwindranger: **Dude, Tori, you're not supposed to look back on my paper to see what I'm writing...

**waterninja246:** Says who?

**CrimsonRanger:** Says me.

**navythunder:** Says not me.

**lionzord:** Not me...:D Now, Tori can't kill me.

**waterninja246:** Says who?

**navythunder:** Says Dustin.

**lionzord:** Says me.

**CrimsonRanger:** Says me.

**redwindranger:** Says me.

**waterninja246:** Now, you guys are just getting really obnoxious.

**redwindranger:** See, Tor? It's three against one. OH!

**waterninja246:** Says the guy who can't count.

It's four against one, dummy.

_SamuraiGreen has logged on._

**SamuraiGreen: **Well, I don't agree. Now, both of you can't count. :)

**navythunder:** ...You're evil, Cam.

**SamuraiGreen:** Having _fun_ at school? ^^

**CrimsonRanger:** I...

**lionzord:** ...hate...

**redwindranger:** ...you.

**waterninja246:** Hunter.

**CrimsonRanger:** .

.

.

_CrimsonRanger has logged off._

**lionzord:** Oh, look, you scared Hunter away. *Sad face, sad face* :(

**waterninja246:** ...*Happy face, happy face*

**SamuraiGreen:** *Neutral face, neutral face*

**lionzord:** Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

**redwindranger:** SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

**navythunder:** So strange...again. :|

**waterninja246:** *Annoyed face, annoyed face*

**SamuraiGreen:** I thought that we were over that.

**lionzord:** *More happy face, happy face*

**redwindranger:** You guys are so strange...

**waterninja246:** And what makes you think you aren't?

**navythunder:** Yeah, Shane, bro, you were just repeating my statement. *_*

**SamuraiGreen:** So, how's the Astronomy?

**lionzord:** Tori doesn't know what stellar parallax is! :D

**waterninja246:** Shut up, Dustin.

**lionzord:** Whaaaaaaat? D:

**redwindranger:** Yeah...whaaaaaaaaat? :D

**navythunder:** Strangeness.

**SamuraiGreen: **Is the word "strange" suddenly the new thing here? O.O

**waterninja246:** Apparently.

**lionzord:** Edgar Allen Poe is so strange.

**navythunder:** This place is...很热.

**redwindranger:** Huh?

**SamuraiGreen:** It's Chinese, Shane. It means "very hot".

**waterninja246:** LOL! XD

**navythunder:** I mean as in temperature-wise. I'm sweltering here!

**lionzord:** Which class?

**navythunder:** SOCIAL STUDIES...TORTURE...

**redwindranger:** I hear you, bro.

**SamuraiGreen:** Why does everybody hate school?

**waterninja246:** O.O

**redwindranger:** Double O.O

**navythunder:** Triple O.O

**lionzord:** Zillion O.O

**waterninja246:** No, Dustin, you were supposed to say "quadruple".

**SamuraiGreen:** Quintuple O.O

School's okay...

**lionzord:** NOOOOOO your nerdiness is rubbing off on me!

**redwindranger:** Dustin!

**navythunder:** Brooks!

**waterninja246:** Both of you've got it wrong...

It's Waldo. :D

**SamuraiGreen: **Jeez, can't you guys just take a joke?

**lionzord:** Oh. Sorry, Cam. ^^'

**SamuraiGreen:** But I kinda meant it.

_lionzord has logged off._

**redwindranger:** :D LOL, Cam.

...

**waterninja246:** Oh, crap, Mrs. Noctical is coming in her rounds. g2g, bye!

I mean, to the general population, not Shane. :)

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**redwindranger:** ...

_redwindranger has logged off._

**SamuraiGreen:** Soooo...Blake...

**navythunder:** Yo.

**SamuraiGreen:** What did you think about Lothor's penname?

**navythunder:** "LothorRox"? Freaky! Lothor doesn't rock anybody.

**SamuraiGreen:** Dude, he's my freaking _uncle_.

**navythunder:** Conceded and filed. :D

It could have been at least, "LothorSux". XD

**SamuraiGreen:** Yes...:$

**navythunder:** Ugh, we have this huge assignment due in ninth period, and I DIDN'T EVEN START. D:

**SamuraiGreen:** And ninth period is...?

**navythunder:** It's Living Hell.

No, it's AP Chemistry.

_navythunder has logged off._

**SamuraiGreen:** Why is everybody suddenly in AP classes?

...

_SamuraiGreen has logged off._


	5. Percy Jackson and Ninja Staring Contests

**May 5  
><strong>_**  
>Chat started on May 5, 2004, 9:47 a.m.<br>**_

_SamuraiGreen has logged on.  
>navythunder has logged on.<em>

**navythunder:** Who invented books? And school?

**SamuraiGreen:** Weeeeeell...technically, Charlemagne did. o.O I mean, he invented school.

**navythunder:** Okay, I hate Charlemagne. Who invented books?

**SamuraiGreen:** ...Errrrrr...The first book was constructed by the Romans. It consisted of parchment that was gathered into signatures and binding them. The end result was called a "codex".

**navythunder:** Really? What a coincidence.

**SamuraiGreen:** Okay? What's a coincidence?

**navythunder:** I mean, I'm reading this book about Greek and Roman mythology for English.

**SamuraiGreen:** Sounds interesting.

**navythunder: **Oh, no, it's the boringest book on the planet.

_waterninja246 has logged on._

**waterninja246:** And what may that be?

**SamuraiGreen:** That's what I was going to ask.

**navythunder:** Um...it's this book about a...lightning thief or something? At least, that's what the title says. **[A.N./ I'm so sorry, I can't resist the lure of PJO. That's me. :) And I don't care if the first book was published in 2005. Let's just assume that it was published in 1997.]**

**SamuraiGreen:** Never heard of it.

**waterninja246:** How could you, Cam? Best. Book. Ever. :D

**navythunder:** :L It's totally boring.

**waterninja246:** Blake! It is _not!_

_redwindranger has logged on._

**redwindranger:** I KNOW! SQUEEEEEEE! THE THIRD BOOK'S COMING OUT THIS FALL!

**waterninja246:** Evidently. O.O You mean, _The Mark of Athena_ is coming out. _The Titan's Curse_ came out, like, five years ago.

**SamuraiGreen:** Whoa. Back up.

**navythunder:** Yessssss?

**SamuraiGreen:** What is this book, anyways?

**navythunder:** *Sighs* _The Lightning Thief_. I don't know _what_ got into Mrs. Duffy's head, because this book is for, like, middle schoolers.

But of course, she goes drawling on about how it's "Young Adult" and "a very insightful and _modern_ look on mythology!"

**redwindranger:** Lucky. So. Lucky.

**waterninja246:** I have to agree. How could you _not_ like it?

**navythunder:** Because it's stupid!

**SamuraiGreen:** So. What's the plot?

**navythunder:** A lightning bolt is stolen. A quest is issued. They succeed. The end.

**waterninja246:** I don't know _how_ you did it, but you managed to summarize it in less then five fragmented sentences. O.O

**redwindranger:** No, dude, you made it sound totally boring!

**SamuraiGreen:** It certainly seems dull.

**navythunder:** Um, hello? That's 'cause it is.

**waterninja246:** It is _not!_

_CrimsonRanger has logged on._

**CrimsonRanger:** What, _The Lightning Thief__?_ Worst book ever. Even worse then "Little Women".

**waterninja246:** I hate you.

**redwindranger:** I thought that you already did! :D nomz :D

**SamuraiGreen:** Guys, can we _please_ not get nasty today?

**navythunder:** I mean, Percy Jackson is a total Gary Stu. O.O

**waterninja246:** Okay, fine, he is, but...

**redwindranger:** He is _not!_ You're just saying that 'cause you're jealous!

**CrimsonRanger:** I have to agree with Shane on this one. The book may suck, but Percy FTW!

**SamuraiGreen:** Isn't Percy Jackson a Canadian ice hockey player?

**waterninja246:** And...where did you get _that_ from?

**SamuraiGreen:** Wikipedia. :D

**redwindranger:** Yeah, Percy's awesome. :D

**navythunder:** He's an idiot.

**waterninja246:** Total agreement.

**CrimsonRanger:** No, you guys have got it all wrong...

PERCY IS CHUCK NORRIS!

**SamuraiGreen:** You know, I honestly don't understand this craze about Chuck Norris. Isn't he just an Internet meme?

**redwindranger:** Cam! How could you? #_#

**navythunder:** Anyways...Percy's just a total dork. Annabeth's _so_ much better. :D

**CrimsonRanger:** Okay, fine, Annabeth's great, but that's only because she's with Percy.

**redwindranger:** I agree. PERCABETH! :3

**navythunder:** What the hell, guys?

**waterninja246:** Um, yeah, Percy doesn't deserve Annabeth.

_lionzord has logged on._

**lionzord:** 'CAUSE PERLIA FTW!

**navythunder:** Well, _finally_, somebody who got it right. :)

**redwindranger:** Dude, Blake, what happened to hating the book?

**navythunder:** I lied. ^^ I mean, the characters are okay.

**CrimsonRanger:** Wait. Did I hear "Perlia"? No. Just...no.

**waterninja246:** Yes, it totally is. :D

**SamuraiGreen:** I feel so left out... D:

**lionzord:** Wait, are we actually _talking_ about PJO? O.O

**waterninja246:** Yeah...

Wait, Blake, how do you even _know_ about Perlia in the first place? Thalia doesn't appear until the second book, and that's only a cameo.

**navythunder:** I think that _The Lightning Thief_...I mean, I read the series. It's so-so.

**CrimsonRanger:** You guys are all sick. :$

**redwindranger:** Guys, it's Percabeth 4ever. Never gonna change.

**lionzord:** Never gonna give you up!

**SamuraiGreen:** And yet another Internet meme. Being Rick Roll'd. :D

**CrimsonRanger:** Oh, yeah? Tell me. One: Who's Annabeth going to be with, then? Two: Thalia's a _fucking Hunter of Artemis_. No dating. Forever. :) OH!

**waterninja246:** Bad move on her part. And Annabeth can go with...go with...

**navythunder:** Nico di Angelo.

**lionzord:** BLEAH! THAT KID IS EMO!

**SamuraiGreen:** He slices his wrists open? O.O Fun.

**redwindranger:** No. AnnabethxNico will _never_ work out. I mean, Nico's, like, twelve! Annabeth's almost seventeen! Um, major age difference, hello?

**CrimsonRanger:** Annabeth and Nico is just plain wrong. :P

**waterninja246:** Well, technically, Nico's seventy, Shane.

**lionzord:** I told you! He's emo!

**navythunder:** Shut up, will you?

**SamuraiGreen:** Wait. Whoa. First, you said that Nico's twelve, and now, he's seventy? WTF?

**redwindranger:** Oh. He was born in WWII...

**waterninja246:** ...Got trapped in a hotel...

**lionzord:** It's a long story.

**CrimsonRanger:** Well, I don't get why everybody loves him. I mean, there are even PercyxNico _slash_ fics? Ew? =P

**SamuraiGreen:** Slash?

**navythunder:** Um...malexmale fandom pairings. You wouldn't understand.

**SamuraiGreen:** Thanks. I feel so loved.

**waterninja246:** Anyways...Percy's just a dumbass, okay? Live with it.

**redwindranger:** He is _not!_

**CrimsonRanger:** Haha. Just watch him pop in here and insult Tori. :)

_SeaweedBrain has logged on._

**navythunder:** ...O.O

**waterninja246:** ...O.O

**redwindranger:** ...O.O

**navythunder:** ...O.O

**SamuraiGreen:** ...O.O

**lionzord:** YO! WHASSUP?

**waterninja246:** You are so weird...

**SeaweedBrain:** I'm lost here. What's with all the "O.O"?

**navythunder:** Hey!

**redwindranger:** OMG IT'S PERCY! :D

**CrimsonRanger:** ...O.O

**SeaweedBrain:** Um...who r u?

**SamuraiGreen:** I'm still lost! Somebody tell me what's going on!

**redwindranger:** I'm epicness. :D

**waterninja246:** And about as romantic as dirt. :D You have the viscosity of a snail.

**SeaweedBrain:** Okay?

**lionzord:** WHASSUP?

**SeaweedBrain:** The sky. ^.^

...

Wait, I am _not_ a dumbass!

**waterninja246:** Sure you are, cousin. :)

**CrimsonRanger:** Whooooaaaaa...

**redwindranger:** You have a cousin?

**waterninja246:** Oh...my...god...

CAN YOU GUYS TELL A TRUE STATEMENT FROM A SARCASTIC ONE?

**navythunder:** That's _so_ cliché.

**SeaweedBrain:** :) That was the point.

**SamuraiGreen:** This is getting...

**lionzord:** Demented? :D

_SamuraiGreen has logged off._

**CrimsonRanger:** Hey, I have a question.

**redwindranger:** I'll steal it right out of your mouth! NOMNOM!

Do you like Annabeth or—

**SeaweedBrain:** Of course I like Annabeth. Who else would I like?

**navythunder:** :D

**waterninja246:** :D

**redwindranger:** ...Never mind.

**CrimsonRanger:** What he means to say is, "Or Nico?"

**SeaweedBrain:** Excuse me?

**redwindranger:** I did _not_ mean to say that!

**SeaweedBrain:** I'm sorry, but Nico's...never mind.

**waterninja246:** Oh, allow me. :)

Do you like Thalia? $_$ Million dollar question, Perce.

_pineconeface has logged on._

**SeaweedBrain:** She's going to kill you. :3

**lionzord:** Pinecone Face?

**pineconeface:** Shut up.

Wait...

**lionzord:** Ooooh...feisty...

**redwindranger:** HEY! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?

**CrimsonRanger:** Me too!

**navythunder:** Me...not three.

**lionzord:** Me four!

**waterninja246:** Not me five.

**SeaweedBrain:** Am I _really_ that popular?

**pineconeface:** No, everybody just wants to get a signature from you 'cause you're an idiot.

**SeaweedBrain:** But...that doesn't make any sense...:'(

**lionzord:** Sure it does! We're all dorks here. :D

**waterninja246: **Um, hello, Dustin? That isn't good for public popularity?

**lionzord:** No, dude, I totally get it! Ninja staring contest!

**CrimsonRanger:** The shame...

**navythunder:** Stags...

**redwindranger:** But the last time you said that, we got our asses kicked by holograms...

**waterninja246:** Why is it so hard for guys to follow instructions?

**pineconeface:** That's what I've been trying to get out of Percy for the last five years.

**SeaweedBrain:** You were a tree five years ago.

**navythunder:** Really?

**lionzord:** Was the bark itchy?

**pineconeface:** *Facepalm*

**redwindranger:** But...

**SeaweedBrain: **Oh, wait, why's your username "redwindranger", anyways?

**redwindranger:** Um...

**waterninja246:** He's a dork. He likes watching Power Rangers. O.O

**CrimsonRanger:** I am _not_ a dork!

**lionzord:** But your username was "izadork".

_CrimsonRanger has logged off._

**navythunder: **Dustin!

**pineconeface: **izadork? o.O Strange username.

**SeaweedBrain:** So, Thals, was the bark itchy? :D

**pineconeface:** Oh...my...gods...

Whatever. I've gotta go anyways; we are _so_ going to beat you at Capture the Flag. LOL.

_pineconeface has logged off._

**SeaweedBrain:** IN YOUR DREAMS!

_SeaweedBrain has logged off._

**navythunder:** Aw...they left.

**redwindranger:** But I didn't get their autograph! COME BAAAAAAAACK!

_redwindranger has logged off._

**waterninja246: **My, my. Such drama.

**lionzord: **But I haven't talked to them about banana cream yet! TO MONTAUK!

_lionzord has logged off._

**navythunder: **...Oooooookay. One seriously obsessed earth ninja.

**waterninja246: **You're obsessed.

**navythunder:** Am _not!_

**waterninja246:** Oh, Blake, you so are. Don't deny it. :D

**navythunder:** ...Okay, fine. Maybe just a little.

DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYBODY!

**waterninja246:** Whatever. C ya. :)

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**navythunder:** Okay! Thanks for leaving me here!

_hulagrrl28 has logged on._

**hulagrrl28:** Awwwwwwwwww! Austin! You changed your username?

**navythunder: **...O.O WTF?

**hulagrrl28:** Oopsies. Wrong chatroom. Bysies!

_hulagrrl28 has logged off._

**navythunder:** The world is a seriously messed up place.

_navythunder has logged off._


	6. Pants and Agenda Molesters

**IMPORTANT: I'm so sorry for the late update, but it's been a upsetting week. Somebody at my school committed suicide, and I was in a couple of classes with him...There was just one bang, and he was...gone. I'm never going to hear his laugh again, his voice, see his smile, his (usually failed) attempts to cheat off of me in French.**

**So...R.I.P. to A.M.  
><strong>

**I don't even know why I'm telling you this. :( I hope that the extra 1,000 words or so of this chapter makes up for the lateness. It's not that good, either...oh, well.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>May 6<span>  
><strong>_**  
>Chat started on May 6, 2004, 3:19 p.m.<br>**_

_redwindranger has logged on.  
>CrimsonRanger has logged on.<em>

**redwindranger:** Yo, Hunter. :D

**CrimsonRanger:** Don't...even...mention...it...

**redwindranger:** What? I just said hi! :) *Wink, wink*

**CrimsonRanger:** Stop it. Just stop. I don't want to hear it.

**redwindranger:** :DDDDDDDD

_waterninja246 has logged on._

**waterninja246:** Best. Day. Ever. XD LOLOLOL SO FUNNY!

**CrimsonRanger:** I still hate you, Tor.

**redwindranger:** No, dude, it _was_...entertaining, in the least.

**waterninja246:** Out of all things, Hunter, you pick _pants_.

**CrimsonRanger:** THAT'S DUSTIN'S FAULT! I TOLD HIM HE COULD—

_navythunder has logged on._

**navythunder:** Hunter, bro...I'm so ashamed of you...and they say that you're the older one...:)

**CrimsonRanger:** :O Shut up, Blake...

**redwindranger:** No, it was funny! :D And you went to _Tori_.

**waterninja246:** Yeeeeaaaah...Hunter. I'm a girl. _Girl._ _GI-RL_. G-I-R-L.

**CrimsonRanger:** Well, it could have been worse!

_SamuraiGreen has logged on._

**SamuraiGreen:** What's this thing I'm hearing about Hunter's pants?

**redwindranger:** OMG.

**navythunder:** Yeah! It was so weird!

**SamuraiGreen:** ...O.O Hunter? Do you have anything to say for yourself?

**waterninja246:** Oh yeah, Hunter, btw, never trust me with your wallet. ;D

**CrimsonRanger:** You..._what?_

_lionzord has logged on._

**redwindranger:** Yo, Dustin!

**lionzord:** Heeeeeeeeeey, Shane...

Hunter. :D

**CrimsonRanger:** I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**waterninja246:** Hey, hey, hey, I thought that I was on your hit list. XD

**navythunder:** LOL!

**SamuraiGreen:** Okay, what the hell is going on?

**waterninja246:** OMG. Okay. So at school today...at lunch...

_Sent at 3:21 p.m._

**redwindranger:** Yo, dudes, I think that Tori's too busy laughing.

**waterninja246:** Amasfh; ael not!

**lionzord:** Translation** - **yeah!

**waterninja246:** No, Dustin.

**CrimsonRanger:** Tori, shut up.

**navythunder:** LOL Hunter...the rest of us are gonna say it if Tori doesn't...

**SamuraiGreen:** Guys!

**waterninja246:** Anyways, so this was the scenario. And since I really can't write in third person, it's in first. Okay? LOL Cam, here it comes!

**CrimsonRanger:** The shame...

**redwindranger:** SOMEBODY GET OUT THE POPCORN!

**lionzord:** IT'S ON ME!

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, hi, little sister!" Bree grinned broadly as she came to my table at lunch.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>redwindranger:<strong> You have a big sister?

**lionzord:** Yeah, dude, don't you remember?

**navythunder:** Nooooo...

**redwindranger:** Nooooo...:D Blake! We think alike!

**navythunder:** Oh, god.

**SamuraiGreen: **Tori, stop listening to these numbskulls, get on with it!

**waterninja246:** She's evil. _Evil_, I tell you. Remember? I said that you should see me and my sister? **[A.N./ A fic on that is in the works. If you're interested...I'll notify you.]** LOL Cam, sorry.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, I guess." I smiled uncertainly. "Aren't you supposed to be in AP Chemistry...?"<br>_

_"Psh. Chemistry. Who cares? No, Mr. Sihler gave me leave. Listen, Hunter sits here, right?"_

_"Yeah..." I nervously replied. "Why?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>redwindranger:<strong> The roast beef was like roast rubber.

**waterninja246:** I know, right? I was just picking around at it.

**lionzord:** Cafeteria food shouldn't be called food.

**navythunder:** It's _melted_ rubber...

**SamuraiGreen:** 0:)

**CrimsonRanger:** I can't stand this.

_CrimsonRanger has logged._

**navythunder:** LOL...go on, Tori.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh. Can you give him back his pants?" Bree smiled so sweetly that I was sure this was a hoax.<em>

_"I...beg your pardon?" I asked, thinking she hadn't heard her right._

* * *

><p><strong>navythunder:<strong> HAHAHA! :P NOMZ

**SamuraiGreen:** Wonderful reaction. Sorry, continue.

* * *

><p><em>"Can you give him back his pants?" Bree asked.<em>

_"Are you kidding me?" I spat out my mashed potatoes._

* * *

><p><strong>redwindranger:<strong> Mashed potatoes?

**waterninja246:** Eat your vegetables!

**lionzord:** LOL Tor...

**waterninja246:** Besides, I like mashed potatoes. :)

**navythunder:** With or without gravy? 'Cause the ones without taste _really_ bland.

**redwindranger:** I agree.

**waterninja246:** Well, I don't know...too much gravy is yucky; it makes the mashed potatoes form lumpy stuff. =P

**lionzord:** EWWWWWW...GROSS!

**waterninja246:** I know, right? :D

**SamuraiGreen:** WE'RE DIGRESSING!

**lionzord:** What does "digressing" mean?

**SamuraiGreen:** *Facepalm* And you're in high school?

**navythunder:** In other words, we're getting off topic. Proceed, Tori.

* * *

><p><em>"No!" Bree enthused.<br>_

_Dustin joined the party: "Hunter just gave me his pants. And not his gym shorts."_

_I gagged. "Excuse me?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>navythunder:<strong> Wow, Dustin.

**SamuraiGreen:** Great mental image.

**waterninja246:** Bree was all like, _You are such a sissy._

**redwindranger:** But you _are_ her sissy...

**lionzord:** Shane...:)

**waterninja246:** Excuse me?

**redwindranger:** Nothing...Didn't say nothing.

**waterninja246:** I thought so. Can we move on?

* * *

><p><em>"It's—his—freaking—JEANS!" Dustin unzipped his backpack and rummaged around before pulling out a pair of slightly faded blue jeans, complete with fifty cents in the pocket and a belt still through the belt loops.<em>

_"What the—?" I spluttered. "You give it to him!"_

* * *

><p><strong>lionzord:<strong> OMG. Tori's expression back there was _so_. Hilariously. Funny.

_dolphinluver has logged on._

**dolphinluver:** I know, right? :D

**waterninja246:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT? O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**dolphinluver:** Awwwwwww, sissy, come on, let's not be crude. :D

**redwindranger:** Oh! You're her!

**navythunder:** LOL Shane...specific much?

**lionzord:** Hi, Bree. :D

**navythunder:** ...O.O

**SamuraiGreen:** Oooookay...?

**waterninja246:** You still owe me fifty bucks, you know.

**dolphinluver:** Well, maybe if you didn't _spray_ me when you were six years old, I might! How the hell did you do it, anyways?

**waterninja246:** ...I...hate...you...AND THAT WAS A FREE SHOWER!

**redwindranger:** Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa. Tori at six years old? _That_ I gotta see. Can you attach some pictures?

**dolphinluver:** Sure.

**waterninja246:** BREE, I WILL KILL YOU—

_dolphinluver has attached pictures._

**waterninja246:** ...You little...pervert...

**lionzord:** OMG.

**redwindranger:** ...My god.

**SamuraiGreen:** Tori, can you just...please...go back to the story?

**waterninja246:** Wait.

_Sent at 3:36 p.m._

**redwindranger:** Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo...

**navythunder:** No Jeopardy. Please?

**redwindranger:** Bada bum bada bum bada bum bum bum...

**lionzord:** William Tell Overture? Seriously?

**redwindranger:** DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!

**SamuraiGreen:** Beethoven's Fifth Symphony...that's outdated...but I like Classical music. :D

_dolphinluver has taken off the pictures._

**waterninja246:** Okay!

**dolphinluver:** What the...?

**waterninja246:** I took Computer Science in tenth grade. :) The one you said that was geeky, you know?

* * *

><p><em>Dustin gave me a sheepish look. "Sorry. Can't. I'm going to singing club with Shane." He rushed off.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>waterninja246:<strong> Shane? Dustin? Do you really go to singing club?

**lionzord:** Ummmmmm...

**redwindranger:** Ummmmmmm...

**lionzord:** Maybe?

**navythunder:** LOLOLOLOL YOU GUYS ARE HOPELESS!

**SamuraiGreen:** Um, Blake, you take choir, so...I wouldn't be talking. :)

**waterninja246:** Boys these days...

**dolphinluver:** Computer Science is geeky! You're geeky!

**waterninja246:** Am _not!_

**dolphinluver:** Psh! Are _too!_

**waterninja246:** Well, you love a dolphin, so I wouldn't be talking!

**redwindranger:** But...Tor...you like dolphins, too...

**waterninja246:** Don't even go there.

**dolphinluver:** I do _not_ like dolphins! They can't even have sex!

**lionzord:** Holy...

**SamuraiGreen:** I'm gonna be sick. *Throws up*

**navythunder:** Um...

**redwindranger:** O.O ...Wow...

**waterninja246:** Behold, Brianna Hanson...

**dolphinluver:** Whaaaat? It's totally normal!

**waterninja246:** Um. Right. *Cough, cough* Let's leave it at that.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>SINGING CLUB?_" I spat._

_"Oh, hi, Tor," Hunter said, sitting down with his lunch tray._

* * *

><p><strong>redwindranger:<strong> I thought that Hunter hated you.

**waterninja246:** He was about to pour ice down my shirt. It was on his tray. :)

* * *

><p><em>"Dustin told me to give these to you," I muttered, shoving into his hands the jeans.<em>

_Bree's snickers were clearly audible as Hunter lost it._

_"BUT I DON'T WANT THEM BACK! I TOLD HIM HE COULD KEEP 'EM!"_

* * *

><p><strong>lionzord:<strong> Yeah, LOL, I didn't stick around, but I heard the outburst.

**dolphinluver:** Mrs. Janzir hauled him outside to give him a lecture about not yelling in the cafeteria after that. :D

**waterninja246:** OMG. And there was another incident...please, no interruptions this time?

**redwindranger:** *Sigh...*

**navythunder:** Whatever. Is it blackmail material?

**waterninja246:** Um, TOTALLY! It's on Dustin, actually. :D

**lionzord:** Wha...

...

!

OH. MY. GOD. TORI, YOU PROMISED!

**waterninja246:** Too late, Waldo. You're in for it. And I didn't cross my heart, did I?

**SamuraiGreen:** Oh, god...here we go again.

**redwindranger:** No, Tori, can I say it? Please?

**waterninja246:** Oh, yeah, you were there...sure. :D

**lionzord:** Argh!

**navythunder:** LOL!

**dolphinluver:** Whatever, I need to do my nails. C ya, little sister!

_dolphinluver has logged off._

**waterninja246:** THANK GOD SHE'S GONE! XDXDXDXDXDXD

* * *

><p>"Hi, Dustin," Tori said as they walked into their homeroom.<p>

"Hi," Dustin responded.

Tori grinned mischievously. "Can I see your agenda?"

* * *

><p><strong>waterninja246:<strong> OMG, Shane. You saw _that?_

**redwindranger:** Well, yeah...duh. No interruptions, remember?

**waterninja246:** But _you're_ narrating it...fine!

* * *

><p><em>"Sure," Dustin shrugged. He handed it over.<em>

_Tori opened it. On the first page, it said: This planner belongs to and then a blank._

_Tori drew her pen out of her pocket and scribbled on the line: **Sparkle Twinkle Dazzle Shine Glow Glitter Glimmer Diamond Ruby Emerald Sapphire Topaz Onyx Garnet Jade Rose Violet Lily Pansy Petunia Red Blue Green Purple Yellow Indigo Orange Brown Black Silver Gold Bronze Cinnamon Sassafras Thyme Rosemary Oregano Paprika Chervil Anise Pepper Salt Sugar Spice Everything Nice Kitten Bunny Pocket Mouse Bird Fish Whiskers Mittens Scarves Hats Gloves Lollipop Tootsie Roll Candy Cookie Cake Chocolate Marshmallow Sprinkle Batman Superman Flash Green Lantern Wolverine Professor-X Magneto Spiderman Green Goblin Cyclops Adventure Time Finn Jake Bubblegum Marcelline Lady Rainicorn Mannish-Man Giggler Jiggler Enchiridion Iridescent Billy Ice King Harry Potter Ron Percy Weasley Fred George Bill Charlie Arthur Remus Lupin Severus Snape Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Hagrid Percy Jackson Nico Will Solace Jason Leo Chiron Travis Conner Stoll Hermes Zeus Poseidon Ares Hephaestus Grape Apple Strawberry Peach Cherry Starfruit Tomato Kumquat Pumpkin Spanish French German Italian Indian American African Chinese Japanese Korean Nomad Snowball Snowman Snowstorm Snowy Snow**—_

_"HEY!" Dustin shouted. "GIVE IT BACK!"_

_"No!"_

_Tori took a highlighter out of her backpack and flipped the agenda to the day: May 6, 2004. She smirked and started drawing Spongebob with a French-style mustache in the "English" box._

_"STOP!" Dustin shrieked. "Give it back!"_

* * *

><p><strong>lionzord:<strong> I did _not_ shriek!

**navythunder:** Shhhh...no interrupting, Sparkle Twinkle Dazzle Shine Glow Glitter—

**redwindranger:** Shhhhhhhhh! I'm trying to narrate!

**SamuraiGreen:** It's...very interesting...

**waterninja246:** Hell, yeah! :D

**lionzord:** Huh...you're not the one being attacked by a crazy lady called Tori who has a concussion...

**waterninja246:** Um, Dustin, I've been cloned or evil one more time than you have! Once by a shitty camera, twice in that weird alternate reality—although, I don't know where I went—and three when we became Dino Ranger molesters. :D

* * *

><p><em>In response, Tori drew a bright orange line down Dustin's face. "Hold still," she commanded.<em>

_"What? No!" Dustin jerked away, making the highlighter draw a random dash across his nose._

_Tori snickered and drew a pickle in his "Science" box._

* * *

><p><strong>waterninja246:<strong> I don't like pickles...

**navythunder:** Then why'd you draw one?

**waterninja246:** Because I felt like it.

**lionzord:** ...DX

* * *

><p><em>"Give it back!"<em>

_This time, Dustin succeeded in grabbing back his agenda._

_He swore under his breath and pulled out an eraser. He rubbed it furiously on the page._

_"Dustin?" Tori was hunched over, completely wracked with laughter._

_"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you—you—you—AGENDA WRECKER!"_

_"It's not possible. Highlighter doesn't erase."_

_"Yes it does, if you try really, really hard!" Dustin rubbed harder. His eraser was being slowly ground down._

* * *

><p><strong>redwindranger:<strong> It's futile...

**lionzord:** It does erase!

**navythunder:** Um, bro, sorry to break it to you...but it doesn't...

* * *

><p><em>"And you didn't even draw a GOOD Spongebob," Dustin complained.<em>

_"Better than you look," Tori commented/retorted._

_"Shut up!"_

* * *

><p><strong>navythunder:<strong> Oooooh...

**SamuraiGreen:** Burn...

**waterninja246:** :D You can thank me later, Dustin.

**lionzord:** Argh!

* * *

><p><em>After ten minutes, Dustin screamed, "IT'S NOT ERASING!" He panted heavily, face red with anger.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>waterninja246:<strong> Big surprise there. :D

**navythunder:** Told you so...:)

**lionzord:** That's 'cause it was only ten minutes! If I had ten years...

**redwindranger:** ...

**SamuraiGreen:** Yeah, Dustin, you just keep on rubbing, and it'll come off.

**lionzord:** See? Cam agrees with me!

**SamuraiGreen:** Uh...yeah, sure...

* * *

><p><em>He pulled out a carton of milk from his backpack and began to drink. Milk always calmed him down.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>waterninja246:<strong> LOL!

**navythunder:** It does?

**redwindranger:** Yeah, Dustin told me personally. :D

**lionzord:** SHANE!

* * *

><p><em>"I told you it's not possible," Tori sing-songed while sighing dramatically.<em>

_"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Nico stomped his foot like a little girl and spilled his milk all over the front of his pants and on the ground._

* * *

><p><strong>waterninja246:<strong> Holy crap, that was _so. Fucking. Funny._

**lionzord:** TORI HANSON!

**navythunder:** It looked like you had wet your pants there...

**redwindranger:** Well, Drake certainly thought so...:D

**SamuraiGreen:** I am _so_ glad that I don't go to school now. :/

**lionzord:** So lucky!

* * *

><p><em>Blake, who had randomly appeared there, shouted, "WHOA! Dustin, calm down!"<em>

_Dustin scowled and stomped into the homeroom._

_Tori sighed contently._

_Blake poked her. "Why'd you do that?"_

_"Oh, because I'm an agenda molester."_

* * *

><p><strong>navythunder:<strong> You are, aren't you?

**waterninja246:** No, I just wanted to see Dustin's reaction. Evidently, it was more dramatic than I expected it to be.

**lionzord:** *Groan...*

_lionzord has logged off._

**waterninja246:** LOL guys, I g2g too...some ninja wants extra training? Oh, yeah, Conner's brother. :D

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**redwindranger:** I still don't get why Rory wanted to learn about water.

**navythunder:** He's a water person. :D

**redwindranger:** Uh huh...

_redwindranger has logged off._

**SamuraiGreen:** Well...this chat, at least, had a slight entertainment factor.

**navythunder:** Slight? It was hilarious! I'm starring it!

_navythunder has logged off._

**SamuraiGreen:** Correction: I think I'm going to withdraw my application to Yale...

_SamuraiGreen has logged off._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, just saying, both events actually happened to somebody in the week before break. <strong>


	7. Stalkers and Messages

**I just had SciO States competition this weekend and got back at midnight. So. Freaking. Tired. But here's the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>May 7<span>  
><strong>_**  
>Chat started on May 7, 2004, 10:43 a.m.<br>**_

_waterninja246 has logged on.  
>dolphinluver has logged on.<em>

**waterninja246:** Oh, god...

**dolphinluver:** ... :(

**waterninja246:** O.O What? Did you lose your nail polish or somthing else that's reeaaally girly—?

**dolphinluver:** AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! D:

**waterninja246:** ...?

...Oooookay...

You're not really conveying your problem very well, Bree...

_lionzord has logged on._

**lionzord:** Do I hear the words "break-up"?

**waterninja246: **BREAK-UP?

**dolphinluver:** It's all your fault!

**waterninja246:**_ Excuse me? _My _fault?_

**lionzord:** It was all over Facebook...

**waterninja246:** I don't have a Facebook, you dolt! WTF, Bree? How is this my fault?

**dolphinluver:** Because, you idiot, somehow you sprayed water all over him! And it totally freaked him out!

**waterninja246:** ...That was _not_ me.

**lionzord:** Oooooh...Tori ran away. :DDD

**waterninja246:** IT WASN'T ME! I swear!

**dolphinluver:** Well, than who was it?

**lionzord:** You? :) PANDA BREAD!

**dolphinluver:** It wasn't me! I don't like break-ups! UNLESS I'M ORCHESTRATING THEM!

**waterninja246:** Oh, big word. You finally used that puny brain of yours.

_redwindranger has logged on._

**dolphinluver:** You know, I've been meaning to ask—why the hell do you have names like "redwindranger"? These Power Rangers moved to Reefside. That is _so_ yesterday.

**redwindranger:** Because we—

**waterninja246:** No, because Shane loves them. They're his idols. :)

**lionzord:** Right!

**redwindranger:** I AM NOT GEEKY!

**waterninja246:** But I never said that!

**dolphinluver:** Then...why am I hearing that you help little sister over here with her Astronomy homework?

**waterninja246:** HE DOES NOT!

**redwindranger:** ...

**dolphinluver:** And really, Dustin—"lionzord"? Last time I chekced, you're not a lion or whatever a zord is...

**lionzord:** Heeeeey! I like lions...and Zords...

**redwindranger:** With a capital "Z".

**waterninja246:** :P

**dolphinluver:** Oh, Tori?

**waterninja246:** Here we go...

**dolphinluver:** You keep on telling yourself that you're a ninja, and maybe it'll come true sometime.

**waterninja246:** ! ! ! ! DX

WTF? Thanks for insulting—

**redwindranger:** Yeah, Tori, it's not as if you can't flood the whole town under five billion miles of water!

**lionzord:** NO I NEED TO KEEP MY FEET ON THE GROUND AT ALL TIMES NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**waterninja246:** ...You...little...creeps...

**dolphinluver:** Well, it's truuuuuue...

**waterninja246:** I'll show you wet!

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**redwindranger: **LET'S ALL RUN FOR OUR LIVES NOW!

_CrimsonRanger has logged on._

**CrimsonRanger:** Hey, guys...what's up?

**lionzord:** We're under a threat of a tsunami! :D Not.

**dolphinluver:** I never.

**redwindranger:** RUUUUUUUUN!

_navythunder has logged on._

**navythunder:** From what?

**dolphinluver:** Shane is overreacting. A lot.

**CrimsonRanger:** A lot...suuuuuure...

_navythunder has opened video chat to everybody._

**navythunder:** This should be good...

**lionzord:** AH CRAP WHAT THE FUCK TORI GETTOF ME—

__lionzord has been disconnected. Please try to contact lionzord later.__

**CrimsonRanger:** Revenge of the crazy water ninja...

**dolphinluver:** Um, what exactly just happened?

**navythunder:** Here, take a look.

* * *

><p><em>Video Chat:<em>

_"THE DUCKS ARE ATTACKING! THE DUCKS ARE ATTACKING!"_

* * *

><p><strong>CrimsonRanger:<strong> But ducks aren't water...

**navythunder:** Ducks swim in water! :DDDD

**dolphinluver:** I do not understand a word of this...

**redwindranger:** But I wanna join the fun!

_redwindranger has logged off._

**navythunder:** Oooooh, god.

* * *

><p><em>Video Chat:<em>

_"Take it back!"_

_"NO!"_

_"The ducks will continue to attack!"_

_"NO! SIXTH SENSE! FURNITURE! HAGS! GET-OFF-ME-DUCKS-ONE-O-ONE! PASSWORD!"_

_"Um, Dustin? The ducks need to go to the bathroom. TAKE IT BACK!"_

_"ACK! GET THE DUCKS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW HURRY UP I WILL KILL YOU GET THEM OFF HURRY UP THEY'RE WEIRD ATTACK YOUR SISTER INSTEAD GET OFF OF ME HURRY UP I'M DYING HERE THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p><strong>dolphinluver:<strong> That's not nice...what the hell is she _doing?_

**navythunder:** With Tori, who knows? Don't you _dare_ tell her I said that.

**SamuraiGreen:** Why?

**CrimsonRanger:** :D

**navythunder:** HUNTER!

**CrimsonRanger:** Okay, okay, hold your horses!

* * *

><p><em>Video Chat:<em>

_"I think I'll leave them on you...OW! SHANE!"_

_"It's air!"_

_"GET THEM OFF OF ME THIS IS HORRIBLE!"_

_"Tori?"_

_"WHAT? OW! STOP IT! NO MORE FANS!"_

* * *

><p><strong>navythunder:<strong> They're crazy...

_SamuraiGreen has logged on._

**SamuraiGreen:** Huh. Tell me about it.

**CrimsonRanger:** I can't see anything that's happening...

**dolphinluver:** There's a lot of feathers...

**navythunder:** It's total pandemonium there.

* * *

><p><em>Video Chat:<em>

_"Ow! Shane, get off!"_

_"GET THE FORSAKEN DUCKS OFF!"_

_"Oh. My. God. Shane, your ass is in my face!"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Stop punching me!"_

_"GET THEM OFF!"_

_"I'M NOT THIRSTY, TORI!"_

_"Well, fuck you too!"_

_"THEY'RE EATING MY EAR!"_

_"Ducks aren't carnivores, Dustin."_

_"THESE ONES ARE! DID YOU HAVE TO BRING A WHOLE _LAKE_ OVER?"_

* * *

><p><strong>SamuraiGreen:<strong> Behold, the defenders of the galaxy.

**dolphinluver:** Defenders? More like clowns.

**CrimsonRanger:** I love music...

**navythunder:** Oh, god, bro, you did _not_ just say that.

**CrimsonRanger:** OMG, I really love it. "Ducks aren't carnivores, Dustin." LOL :D

**SamuraiGreen:** They're acting like a bunch of three-year-olds!

**dolphinluver:** Don't they always?

**navythunder:** Not _really_...

**CrimsonRanger:** Yes, it's always just Blake.

**SamuraiGreen:** Ooooooooh...BURN! XD

**CrimsonRanger:** STICKS AND STONES!

**dolphinluver:** ...Won't break my soul?

**CrimsonRanger:** Psh. No. STICKS AND STONES! :DDDD

**navythunder:** Ooooooh, our resident lovebirds. :DDDDDDDDDD

**SamuraiGreen:** OMG. You're right. I think that Hunter has a crush!

_waterninja246 has logged on._

_redwindranger has logged on._

**waterninja246:** That hurt.

_lionzord's techinical problem has been fixed._

_lionzord has logged on._

**navythunder:** This should be good...

**lionzord:** askldfhualk

sglf[

82

7twrff

4twhefqpghu2p

**waterninja246:** Ducks are awesome. :D

**dolphinluver:** _What did you do?_

**redwindranger:** I sense something going on here...

**CrimsonRanger:** ...:(

**waterninja246:** Yes, I think that Bree is crushing.

**dolphinluver:** WTF? I AM NOT!

**SamuraiGreen:** Totally in denial. :L

**lionzord:** I HATE DUCKS

ASFK;DHaskjlf

iy3487wu

**CrimsonRanger:** Reeeaaaally?

**redwindranger:** Oh, yeah, Bree totally likes—

**dolphinluver:** I DON'T!

**waterninja246:** Awww...

:D

Bree and Dustin, sitting in a tree...

**redwindranger:** K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**dolphinluver:** a4;u

Fuck you all!

**navythunder:** First comes love...

**lionzord:** I as;dhf notkjsa true

afu whg3r

478qgf

br4tc

**SamuraiGreen:** ...Then comes marriage...

**dolphinluver:** IT'S NOT TRUE!

**waterninja246:** Wait for it!

**navythunder:** Do it already!

**lionozord:** awefu

**waterninja246: **Then comes the baby in the...miscarriage?

**dolphinluver:** DIE, YOU—YOU—YOU FIEND!

**waterninja246:** :O Oooooh, I'm so scared!

**CrimsonRanger:** My heart...it's broken...

**navythunder:** O.O Holy shit?

**redwindranger:** The True Confessions of Hunter Bradley!

**CrimsonRanger:** I'm gonna go and sob in my pillow now...

_CrimsonRanger has logged off._

**navythunder:** Ah...the warm glow of unrequited love...

**waterninja246:** Blake, how could you?

**redwindranger:** Oh, god, she's gonna blow...:D You're dead. XD

**navythunder:** Uuuuh, I take that back...take it back...

**dolphinluver:** You didn't have to do that...now you just inflated over already-overinflated-ego.

**waterninja246:** Yeah? Says the girl who thinks that she's awesome at everything and anything in the universe!

**dolphinluver:** But...I am!

**waterninja246:** Inflated ego alert, right over there.

**lionzord:** a;eh

DUCKS FUCK YOU

_lionzord has logged off._

**waterninja246:** Ooooookay?

**redwindranger:** Well, I know that kid from Marine Biology...

**SamuraiGreen:** God, Shane, so supportive.

...

Oh, crap, I gotta go. Shift's started, bye!

_SamuraiGreen has logged off._

**navythunder:** Shift at what? McDonalds?

**waterninja246:** Knowing Cam, that's very likely.

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**dolphinluver:** YES! SHE'S GONE!

**redwindranger:** You know, the funny thing is...

**navythunder:** Tori said almost the same thing when you logged off yesterday. :D Just saying.

**dolphinluver:** ARGH! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO STEAL MY THUNDER?

_dolphinluver has logged off._

**redwindranger:** Ironic, bro?

**navythunder:** What's that supposed to mean? She doesn't _like_ me! She likes Dustin...

...

...Or maybe Hunter.

**redwindranger:** LOL, Blake. :DDDDDD

_redwindranger has logged off._

**navythunder:** Yes! They're all gone! I can finally—

_hulagrrl28 has logged on._

**navythunder:** Oh...my...god...not you again!

**hulagrrl28:** That's not very nice, Blake!

**navythunder:** ...How do you know my name?

**hulagrrl28:** Oh! You know, I was stalking you ever since that little mishap two days ago!

**navythunder:** You _what?_

_waterninja246 has logged on._

_yellowptera has logged on._

**navythunder:** ...Oh, lord.

**yellowptera:** OMG. This should be good.

**waterninja246:** Are you hitting on him?

**hulagrrl28:** ...And why would you care?

**waterninja246:** WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GET OUT OF THIS CHATROOM BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT GET OUT!

**yellowptera:** Cue Tori screaming her head off. :D

**waterninja246:** THAT WASN'T FUNNY, KIRA!

**navythunder:** Sissy fight?

**hulagrrl28:** Gosh! Anger management problems!

**navythunder:** I know, right?

Oh, wait, no, I TAKE IT BACK!

**waterninja246:** You. Are. So. Dead. ALL OF YOU!

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**yellowptera: **Wait a sec, did she mean me, too?

_yellowptera has logged off._

**navythunder:** Just saying: if you value your life, you and I better log off. Right now.

_navythunder has logged off._

_hulagrrl28 has logged off._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later...<span>**

* * *

><p><em>"Hello! You have reached the base of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm team! Please leave a message after the tone, and we probably won't return your call!"<em>

***BEEP***

_"This is Officer Jones of the Blue Bay Harbor Police Department speakin'. I just wanna say that we've found two teens hangin' upside down by their feet on a twenty-foot-tall tree. Just sayin', we've caught a glimpse of their attacker, and we just wanna ask if you could, maybe, check it out sometime? The attacker was descibed as 'blue and blond'. Thanks. Oh, and by the way, both of them appeared to have been heavily beatin' or somethin' with a stick? They've had a concussion, and are being treated at the local hospital right now."_

_"Um, hey? This is Kira. Um, I just want to say...maybe you should send an armed escort to protect Blake and whoever 'hulagrrl28' is? That would be...less threatening to their lives? Yeah, that sounds right. Kira out."_

* * *

><p>Shane strolled into Ninja Ops a few minutes later and glanced at the new messages. Shrugging, he pressed the "Play" button.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>A few seconds later...<span>**

* * *

><p>"TORI!"<p> 


	8. Alter Egos and NO!, Part 1

_**IMPORTANT, READ!  
><strong>_

**Okay, because of extreme cheesiness, "Shane" and "Blake" (NOTE THE QUOTATION MARKS) singing "I'm Sexy and I Know It", kind of excessive cursing, and wrongness in this chapter, I hereby declare _this chapter_ rated M. You know, because of "I'm Sexy and I Know It". I'm probably overreacting, but this chapter's rated M just in case. I'm probably I'm probably the only author on Fanfiction to say this, but...**

**IF YOU HATE READING "M" RATED STUFF, THEN DON'T READ IT AND PRETEND THAT YOU DID BY REVIEWING, SAYING "Oh, this chapter was great, post soon!" I like sincere reviews. I don't like people when they just scroll down to the bottom, press the little blue rectangular box, and say that the chapter was great. (Although I can't tell, can I? For all I know, all of my reviewers could be doing that. I'm not trying to say that you guys do that, but still.)  
><strong>

**SO DON'T READ OR REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE "M" STUFF. I'll understand if I get no "Review Alerts" in my inbox. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>May 8<span>  
><strong>_**  
>Chat started on May 8, 2004, 8:31 p.m.<br>**_

_waterninja246 has logged on.  
>navythunder has logged on.<em>

**waterninja246:** Damn you.

**navythunder:** Tooooori! That's not a nice thing to say to your boyfriend!

**waterninja246:** Some boyfriend at that. What was up with the _flirting?_ Do you even know hula whatever?

**navythunder:** No...

**waterninja246:** Oh, mock the horse instead, will you?

_redwindranger has logged on._

**redwindranger:** TORI!

**navythunder:** Yeah, TORI!

**waterninja246:** What _now?_

**redwindranger:** GREAT JOB! THERE WASN'T ANY BLAKE FOR...awwwww, only a day...couldn't you have hit him any harder? :(

**navythunder:** DX

**waterninja246:** Oh, yeah. _"Make sure you drink plenty of water!"_

**navythunder:** That was you, Tor. :O Surprise, surprise. Don't you have _feelings_ for me?

**redwindranger:** If Tori doesn't, I do!

**waterninja246:** ? ? ? ? ? O.O

What the fuck?

**redwindranger:** It was meant to be funny...

**navythunder:** o.O I am so disturbed at the moment. Hey, Tori, do you wanna go racing with me?

**waterninja246:** What? On motocross? No. Why did you even ask?

**redwindranger:** Somebody's trying to make up with somebody else...

**waterninja246:** And if that's your goal, you can't even stand up on a surfboard, so don't even ask.

**navythunder:** I'm going to kill you, Shane.

Plz, Tor? :3

**waterninja246:** Don't "Tor" me!

**navythunder:** But you've been on a bike before...

**redwindranger:** Oooooh, yeah, I remember! It was that time when...

...*shorttermmemoryloss*

**waterninja246:** No.

_surferdude has logged on._

**redwindranger:** ARGH, it's time for Cam to make this chatroom private!

**surferdude:** Hey, Shane. :D

**redwindranger:** WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**navythunder:** ...O.O

**waterninja246:** ...

...

...

XDXDXD

**surferdude:** Um, do you have short-term memory loss?

**waterninja246:** He already said that he did. Duh.

Boys will be boys.

**surferdude:** ...Thanks a lot.

**navythunder:** Who are you?

**redwindranger:** ANSWER ME!

**surferdude:** Um, _hello?_ I'm _Blake!_

**waterninja246:** Since when has Blake been cloned?

**navythunder:** WTF?

**surferdude:** I've never been cloned!

**redwindranger:** What the...?

_motocrossftw has logged on.  
>qwertyair has logged on.<em>

**waterninja246:** Wait. Wait a second.

**surferdude:** ...On second thought, I think that we got the wrong chatroom.

**qwertyair:** Oh, gee, you _think?_

**motocrossftw:** Trust Dustin to mess it up, huh?

**redwindranger:** Oh, god...

**navythunder:** Who are these people? I'VE NEVER BEEN CLONED!

_waterninja246's comment has been removed by RangerNet due to excessive symbols, curses, and swear words. [Five in total.] Thank you for your consideration._

**motocrossftw:** And you are...?

**qwertyair:** Where _is_ Dustin, anyways?

_lionzord has logged on._

**lionzord:** HEEEEEEY PEEPS! WASSUP?

**surferdude:** ...Dustin?

**lionzord:** YO PERSON I DON'T KNOW! WASSUP AGAIN?

**redwindranger:** ...Dustin...?

**navythunder:** Are you on a sugar rush?

**motocrossftw:** Dustin on sugar rushes? Isn't that supposed to be Cam?

**redwindranger:** Say _what?_

**lionzord:** YO YO YO YO YO YO GUYS!

**qwertyair:** ...

**waterninja246:** Oh, I know who you guys are. I think. Actually, I'm 33% sure, but that's a good number, so you should all believe me!

**navythunder:** Tori's rambling.

**motocrossftw:** Say what? Again?

**waterninja246:** O.O.O.O.O

**redwindranger:** What are you _talking about?_

**lionzord:** YO, GUYS, LET ME IN! I'M STILL HERE!

**navythunder:** Yes...

**surferdude:** ...Who can forget about a hyper Dustin?

**navythunder:** Dustin's always hyper, idiot.

**surferdude:** Hey, who you calling an idiot?

**qwertyair:** You.

**redwindranger:** TORI, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? STOP RAMBLING!

**motocrossftw:** What the hell are _you_ talking about?

**qwertyair:** For once, I really couldn't agree more.

**waterninja246:** Okay, okay. So you know that alternate reality thing?

**motocrossftw:** Oh, I remember that. Strangest thing ever. Power Rangers were _good?_

**waterninja246:** ...

**redwindranger:** ...Oh, you're that crazy psychopath other Tori clone thing that nearly demolished Storm Chargers, right?

**motocrossftw:** I'M NOT CRAZY OR PSYCHO! AND I'M NOT A CLONE!

**qwertyair:** Awww, keep on telling yourself that, and maybe it'll come true.

**motocrossftw:** Shut the hell up.

**lionzord:** I'M STILL HERE! LALALALALALALALALALALALA!

**navythunder:** Tori, your clone has cursing issues.

**redwindranger:** But _our_ Tori does 2! :D LOL

**waterninja246:** Excuse me?

**motocrossftw:** We—I do _not!_

**surferdude:** Yeeeeaah. Sure. :3

**lionzord:** DO NOT! LEMME IN, I'M THE LOVABLE YELLOW RANGER!

**redwindranger:** ...*Facepalm*

**waterninja246:** And then, all of you guys went to jail. The end.

**qwertyair:** But...but...

**motocrossftw:** I broke them out. :DDDDDDD

**redwindranger: **You people are crazy.

**surferdude:** You're crazy.

**navythunder:** _You're_ crazy for liking surfing!

**waterninja246:** Hey!

**surferdude:** Yeah? You're weird for liking motocross!

**motocrossftw: **Oh, shut up. :S

**redwindranger:** So, Other Me. What do you do for a hobby?

**qwertyair:** First off, idiot, I'm not "Other Me". You're "Other Me" because I'm so superior to you.

**redwindranger:** ...Ego issues...

**waterninja246:** Gee, ya just realized that?

**lionzord:** NOM NOM

**navythunder:** Dustin, stop it. Please.

**lionzord:** I have Pepsi!

**redwindranger:** *Facepalm*

**qwertyair:** Second, I bet that I'm so much better than you at skateboarding.

**redwindranger:** 'Scuse?

**motocrossftw:** So, Other Me. Why do you surf?

**waterninja246:** Well, motocross is for _psychopath crazy people that don't have anything to do with their life._

**lionzord:** That hurt! :(

**navythunder:** Tori!

**motocrossftw:** Replace "motocross" with "surfing", and you've got yourself one hell of an accurate description for "riding the waves". Psh.

**surferdude:** Hey! I'm still here, you know!

**waterninja246:** You know, both of you have crazy disposition.

**lionzord:** TOOOOOORI! APOLOGIZE! PLLLLLLLZ!

**qwertyair:** Which one?

**motocrossftw:** Why would it be me?

**qwertyair:** Well, maybe you two suddenly switched computers and and bodies—

**waterninja246:** _Hell, no!_

**motocrossftw:** NO!

**redwindranger:** See, you guys even think alike! :DDDDDD

**lionzord:** Tell that you your clone, Shane! You'll be best buddies!

**qwertyair:** NO!

**redwindranger:** NO!

**navythunder:** Seeeeeeee? ^.^

**surferdude:** Don't say "no". I don't want to be similar to you.

**navythunder:** I feel the love! :/

**waterninja246:** I am _not_ similar to evil me!

**motocrossftw:** "Evil Me"? Seriously? You're a goody two shoes!

**waterninja246:** Well, damn you too.

**lionzord:** Girls. Language!

**qwertyair:** Language? I hate English class.

**redwindranger:** Oh...my...god...

You guys really are idiots, aren't you?

**navythunder:** Yeah, I know, right?

**surferdude:** Shut up, "Good Me".

**navythunder:** Hey! Being good is good! :D

You know, we used to be evil.

**surferdude:** *Gasp* You should have stayed so.

**redwindranger:** Does anybody else find this conversation mildly disturbing?

**waterninja246:** Hell, yes!

**motocrossftw:** What is _wrong_ with you people?

**lionzord:** MARSHMALLOWS, ATTACK!

**motocrossftw:** That just proved my point.

**surferdude:** Oh, yeah?

**qwertyair:** I can beat that!

**lionzord:** BARNEY IS A PURPLE DINOSAUR!

**surferdude:** I'm...

**qwertyair:** Sexy and I know it!

**waterninja246:** You're right. You did just beat Dustin in the area of extreme wrongness and being porn. Shut up before you give any of us brain damage, or we'll all be permanently, mentally scarred.

**redwindranger:** ...

_redwindranger has logged off._

**waterninja246:** Get my point?

**navythunder:** Okay, you guys are so porn.

**lionzord:** I feel _really_ sick right about now, you know?

**motocrossftw:** That is so f***ed up.

**qwertyair:** When I walk in the spot, this is what I see.

**navythunder:** Didn't Tori tell you to shut up?

**motocrossftw:** Shut up. There. Happy?

**lionzord:** Ugggghhhh...

**surferdude: **Everybody stops and they staring at me.

**waterninja246:** WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?

**motocrossftw:** They were raised up wrong, I think...

**navythunder:** Gee, _you think?_

**motocrossftw:** What? It isn't my fault!

**lionzord:** Are you sure? Aren't you supposed to be the brains of the team? Our Tori is. :D

**waterninja246:** That's Cam, Dustin.

**motocrossftw:** Errrrr...okay...that is so messed up.

**waterninja246:** Like your bad-ass teammates over there.

**surferdude:** I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it...

**qwertyair:** Show it, show it, show it...

**waterninja246:** SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL BOTH OF YOU!

**navythunder:** I'm with her!

**surferdude:** I'm sexy and I know it!

**lionzord:** AAAAGGGGGHHHHWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!

_lionzord has logged off._

**motocrossftw:** Dramatic, much?

**waterninja246:** Okay, I take it back. Maybe you aren't _that_ bad...

**navythunder: **I'll leave you two with those...

...Strange people singing "I'm Sexy and I Know It"...

_navythunder has logged off._

**qwertyair:** HEY! COME BACK! WE'RE NOT DONE!

**surferdude:** Uh huh!

**qwertyair: **When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off.

**surferdude: **And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks.

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go!

**waterninja246:** Are you two _fucking crazy?_

**motocrossftw:** Evidently, they are, idiot.

**waterninja246:** I'm _so_ out of here.

_waterninja246 has logged off._

_motocrossftw has logged off._

**qwertyair:** At least we're still here...

_surferdude has logged off._

**qwertyair:** HEY! WE DIDN'T FINISH IT YET, BRADLEY!

_Sent at 9:01 p.m._

**qwertyair:** Okay, fine, be a party pooper! I always knew that you were a good guy at heart, anyways!

_qwertyair has logged off._


	9. Alter Egos and Confusion, Part 2

**Hey, guys...sorry for the long wait...please don't kill me. Here's Pt. 2 of the invasion of the alternate personalities.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>May 9<span>  
><strong>_**  
>Chat started on May 9, 2004, 3:51 p.m.<br>**_

_waterninja246 has logged on.  
>motocrossftw has logged on.<em>

**waterninja246:** Oh, goddammit. It's you again.

**motocrossftw:** Well, looks like it's _someone's_ time of the month right off the bat.

**waterninja246:** Shut _up,_ will you?

_CrimsonRanger has logged on._

**CrimsonRanger:** Hey, Tori. Dustin, that you?

**motocrossftw:** Now, what makes you think that?

**waterninja246:** Hunter, Evil Tori. Evil Tori, Hunter. Are we done with introductions?

**CrimsonRanger:** Evil Tori? NO! NOT AGAIN!

**motocrossftw:** I prefer to be called Tori, thank you very much. If I'm Evil Tori, what are you, Tori? I-love-My-Little-Pony Tori?

**waterninja246:** WTF? You did not just go there.

**motocrossftw:** I prefer to think that I did.

**waterninja246: **Go and die in a hole!

**motocrossftw:** I love you too, babe.

**waterninja246:** Did you just call me "babe"? Are you lesbian or something?

**CrimsonRanger:** Wait, wait, wait. Evil Tori? Like, as in, evil-from-an-alternate-reality? 'Cause I don't want to experience that chat again. Evil Cam was all like Cyber Cam, Evil Dustin was all...smart, and Evil Me was dark and brooding!

**waterninja246:** What, like you normally are?

**CrimsonRanger:** Thanks a lot, Tor...thanks...

**waterninja246:** SO? ARE YOU LESBIAN? 'CAUSE IF YOU ARE, I'M OUTTA HERE!

**CrimsonRanger:** I'm a guy, thank you very much.

**waterninja246:** No, not you! I'm talking to Ms. Keeping-a-disturbingly-low-profile-over-here, or Other Tori!

**motocrossftw:** I was _not_ keeping a low profile! That was only...uh...seven lines in where I didn't participate in the conversation!

**waterninja246:** Yeah, seven out of eighteen. Answer the freaking question!

**motocrossftw:** Um...why should I?

**CrimsonRanger:** If you're lesbian, does that mean that all the guys in Other Ninja Storm are gay?

**waterninja246:** HUNTER!

**motocrossftw:** I never said that I was...homosexual. AND I'M NOT!

**CrimsonRanger:** Okay! Sorry...ants in your pants?

_SamuraiGreen has logged on._

_cyberspaceyellow has logged on.  
><em>

**SamuraiGreen:** HE'S STALKING ME!

**waterninja246:** ...Um...I don't know what to say to that.

**SamuraiGreen:** Don't say anything.

**motocrossftw:** Is that even possible?

**waterninja246:** HEY!

**CrimsonRanger:** Who's stalking you? Smart Ass Dustin?

**cyberspaceyellow:** Shut up, you perverted idiot.

**CrimsonRanger:** Okay, now _that_ was cruel.

**SamuraiGreen:** No, what's cruel is calling someone a shit-faced son of a bitch.

**waterninja246:** ...Whoa...Cam...AWKWARD!

**CrimsonRanger:** Bro, I'm proud of you! I never thought you had it in you!

**waterninja246:** Remind me to give both of you a butt whipping when I log off, will you?

**SamuraiGreen:** Sure...

**CrimsonRanger:** Dude? Are you kidding me? She'll use our asses to wipe Ninja Ops' floor!

**SamuraiGreen:** Shh...

**waterninja246:** I'm still here, you know!

**motocrossftw:** Smart Ass Dustin! Ha! :3

**cyberspaceyellow:** For Ninjor's sake! Shut _up,_ Tori!

**waterninja246:** Which one?

**motocrossftw:** Agreed.

**cyberspaceyellow:** Both of you!

**CrimsonRanger:** Dude, that was not a smart thing to say to two crazy girls.

**waterninja246:** Yeah? Says that guy who gave me a CONCUSSION WITH A FREAKING COMPUTER KEYBOARD!

**CrimsonRanger:** Can we just let that go?

**cyberspaceyellow:** If _your_ Tori is anything like our Tori, than she won't.

**motocrossftw:** Of course she won't let it go. Right?

**waterninja246:** Why do I find it unfortunate that I'm agreeing with you?

**SamuraiGreen:** Maybe because she's evil and you're good and all that other crap.

**CrimsonRanger:** Somebody has to write an article on this. CAM'S FINALLY TURNED CYBER!

**cyberspaceyellow:** ...?

**SamuraiGreen:** What's _that_ supposed to mean, dude?

**waterninja246:** Cam? Dude? Really?

**motocrossftw:** Maybe he ate some evil mushrooms.

=D

See? That doubles as BOTH a sideways mushroom and a smiley face! IT'S A MUSHROOM SMILEY!

**waterninja246:** I feel bad for the beating your sanity is taking.

**cyberspaceyellow:** What're ya talkin' about, Other Tori? Tori was never sane.

_qwertyair has logged on._

**qwertyair:** I second that.

_surferdude has logged on._

**surferdude:** Is there such thing as "I third that"?

**SamuraiGreen:** Oh, for god's sake...

**CrimsonRanger:** No, there isn't.

**motocrossftw:** Yes, there is.

**surferdude:** Thank you, Tori.

**cyberspaceyellow:** See what I mean about Tori being insane?

**qwertyair:** Insane are not, will you _pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaase_ go to the dance with me?

**waterninja246:** What in the...? Did you just ask Other Dustin to go to the dance with you?

**motocrossftw:** No, dipshit, he was talking to me. And the answer is no.

**surferdude:** Yeah, bro, that's 'cause she likes me more than you!

**cyberspaceyellow:** No way, Blake...she likes _me_ more.

**motocrossftw:** ...Oooookay...

**CrimsonRanger:** This is getting really awkward.

**SamuraiGreen:** You just realized that?

**waterninja246:** Boys...

**qwertyair:** Dudes. Everyone knows that she loves me more than she loves you. Sorry to disappoint.

**motocrossftw:** *Facepalm*

**waterninja246:** Now, I second that.

**CrimsonRanger:** LOL...this is funny...Cam, do you keep popcorn in Ninja Ops?

**SamuraiGreen:** I keep donuts.

**CrimsonRanger:** OOOH! OOOH! CAN I HAVE SOME?

_lionzord has logged on._

**lionzord:** NOOOOO! CAM! DON'T GO OVER TO THE DARK SIDE! YOU KNOW THAT THEY'RE MEANT FOR ME!

**motocrossftw:** Hey, Dustin, meet your hyper counterpart.

**cyberspaceyellow:** My counterpart can't be hyper.

**surferdude:** Uh huh...

**qwertyair:** ...Why don't you look up?

So, Tori...

**waterninja246:** What?

**qwertyair:** No, no, no..._Other_ Tori.

**motocrossftw:** What she said.

**qwertyair:** Which she?

**motocrossftw:** Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm referring to THE ONLY OTHER GIRL IN THIS CHATROOM?

**qwertyair:** Are you kidding me? Everyone in here is a girl but me!

**CrimsonRanger:** DUDE! NOT COOL!

**lionzord:** But...but...I don't have a lot of estrogen! And I have a pe—

**SamuraiGreen:** DUSTIN! That was way inappropriate!

**surferdude:** Thanks a lot.

**cyberspaceyellow:** I AM NOT A GIRL!

_navythunder has logged on._

_ilikegreenstuff has logged on.  
><em>

**ilikegreenstuff:** 'Course you are, Dustin. That why we all love you.

**navythunder:** Cyber Cam? Is that you?

**ilikegreenstuff:** I'm Cam, dude. Cyber Cam don't exist. It's Cyber Dustin. _DUH._

**waterninja246:** *Facepalm*

**qwertyair:** Cam, these are the alternate reality people.

**CrimsonRanger:** Yeah, from my dimension, not your screwed-up dimension.

**motocrossftw:** Listen, pal, I am one second away from crossing through our dimensions to give you a good sock in the face.

**CrimsonRanger:** I'd like to see you try!

**lionzord:** OOOOH! AND THE FIGHT IS ON!

**navythunder:** CAM, WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE POPCORN?

_thunderstrike has logged on._

_redwindranger has logged on._

**waterninja246:** ...And our little party is complete...

**thunderstrike:** Party?

**qwertyair:** Hi, Other Me.

**redwindranger:** ...Oh, god...not again...

**surferdude:** 'Cuz I'm sexy and I know it...:D

**navythunder:** BLAKE, SHUT UP OR I'LL HIT YOU!

**surferdude:** Don't you mean, hit yourself?

**thunderstrike:** Other Hunter? You there?

**CrimsonRanger:** I'm about to log off...

**thunderstrike:** ?

**motocrossftw:** I'M COMING FOR YOU, BRADLEY!

_motocrossftw has logged off._

**navythunder:** Which Bradley?

**surferdude:** Just to be safe, man, let's run for it.

**navythunder:** This is the first and last time I will agree with you.

_surferdude has logged off._

_navythunder has logged off._

**CrimsonRanger:** Oh, I'm not really worried...but you know, I'll just log off and hide in a hole until Other Tori logs back on...

_CrimsonRanger has logged off._

**waterninja246:** Don't ask.

**redwindranger:** What happened?

**SamuraiGreen:** Just scroll up and start reading the chat, and you'll understand.

**cyberspaceyellow:** Other Dustin...I have a reputation to uphold. DON'T GO HYPER.

**lionzord:** But...but...BUT I LIKE SUGAR!

**thunderstrike:** Well, that's new...

**qwertyair:** No, it isn't. The last chat we had, Other Dustin was all capitalization.

**SamuraiGreen:** Hey, where's my counterpart? I know he's logged on...

**ilikegreenstuff:** I'm here, bro! I've just been keeping a low profile! Dudes, I'm going to terrorize Vexacus, if you don't mind me...this is getting boring.

_ilikegreenstuff has logged off._

**waterninja246:** Are you kidding me? This is the newest word in entertainment!

**qwertyair:** Cam doesn't know any entertainment but himself...it's okay...

**waterninja246:** Get out of my face.

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**lionzord:** Gosh, it _is_ her time of the month! I think I'll go have a candy cane and comfort her. Anyone wanna join?

**SamuraiGreen:** I don't want you to permanently traumatize her. I'm coming with you.

_lionzord has logged off._

_SamuraiGreen has logged off.  
><em>

**qwertyair:** Who's left, anyways?

**cyberspaceyellow:** Me...and I think that that's it.

**thunderstrike:** Oh, wow, I feel so loved.

**cyberspaceyellow:** But, Hunter! You _are_ loved! By Shane!

**thunderstrike:** UGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

_thunderstrike has logged off._

**qwertyair:** Great job, Dustin.

**cyberspaceyellow:** What? You know how I hate being proven wrong!

**qwertyair:** :D LOL...

Oh, man, Sensei's doing that thing with his nose again. I think it's time for his mini-meal...see ya.

_qwertyair has logged off._

**cyberspaceyellow:** HEY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN NINJA OPS!

...

Oh, wait, Sensei _is_ doing that thing with his nose.

(Note to self: Never doubt Shane ever again.)

_cyberspaceyellow has logged off._

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes our two-parter with the Rangers from "The Wild Wipeout". Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**~bluewindranger  
><strong>


	10. Democrats and Republicans

**WE'RE FINALLY ON DOUBLE DIGITS! Sorry for the late update; if you read my profile, school is crushing me at the moment.**

**And I'm just saying that me, I personally like the Democratic view of things...*hint, hint***

**This isn't one of my best chapters, I'm warning you!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>May 10<span>  
><strong>_**  
>Chat started on May 10, 2004, 7:31 p.m.<br>**_

_waterninja246 has logged on.  
>CrimsonRanger has logged on.<em>

**CrimsonRanger:** Hiiiiiii Tori...

**waterninja246:** I hope that you aren't saying that in a sexually suggestive manner, because I'm not interested.

**CrimsonRanger:** Of course I wasn't! It was supposed to be a friendly greeting! We have to be optimistic! Look, it's so sunny outside!

**waterninja246:** All right, Evil Hunter, out with you. You aren't fooling anyone, you know!

**CrimsonRanger:** ...I'm not Evil Hunter. For god's sake, Tori; what makes you think that?

**waterninja246:** The Hunter that _I_ know is a brooding idiot and likes slamming keyboards over my head. The Hunter that's displaying himself right now is all sugary and happy and sunshiny and...well, not-Hunter.

**CrimsonRanger:** I've decided to have a change of pace! :DDDDD

**waterninja246:** Oh, god...why do I have a feeling that Nice Hunter is going to be worse than Brooding Idiot Hunter?

_redwindranger has logged on._

**redwindranger:** WHO ARE YOU GUYS VOTING FOR IN THE PRESIDENTIAL ELECTION? HUH? HUH?

**waterninja246: **Okay, there is something _seriously_ wrong with you people today. I don't even know who the candidates are.

**CrimsonRanger:** WTF? Even _I _know them! John Kerry for the Democrats, and Bush for the Republicans!

I'M A STAUNCH REPUBLICAN AND DON'T FORGET THAT! :D

**redwindranger:** Ditto. BUSH FTW!

**waterninja246:** ...

...

...

Someone get me out of this political hellhole.

I bet that you only like Republicans because their logo is red.

**redwindranger:** Now, what made you think that?

**waterninja246:** Well, both of you are Red Rangers...and, come one, their logo is that of an ELEPHANT. I MEAN, SERIOUSLY? AN _ELEPHANT?!_ Couldn't they have done a badass tiger or something?

**CrimsonRanger:** Well, you see, it all started with a jackass...

**redwindranger:** He means donkey. And donkeys are worse than elephants, so the Republicans are better in that way as well. There was this cartoonist dude named Thomas Nast, right? So he drew this cartoon with a jackass clothed in lion's skin, which scared away an elephant, which was labeled "The Republican Vote". LOLZ. Pretty funny, if you ask me.

**waterninja246:** Oh, I don't know. If this is politics, and I don't know anything about politics, so I'm just going to side with Blue. :)

**CrimsonRanger:** *Gasps* Tori! You traitor to the nation!

_navythunder has logged on._

**navythunder:** Sorry, bro, you've got it all wrong...John Kerry FTW! :D And besides, California's a Democratic state; a Republican wouldn't be able to get electoral votes in that state if they killed themselves trying.

**redwindranger:** The people still have a say! We shall vote!

**CrimsonRanger:** Yeah! I don't even know anything about John Kerry, and the country has been okay under Bush, I say, so it's BUSH!

**waterninja246: **How did all you boys become sudden political nerds?

**navythunder:** Oh, come on, Tori, we have to know who's governing our country well, and who's not. The deficit that originated under the Bush administration's crazy. We should go back to the days of Bill Clinton or something!

**waterninja246:** If Dustin and Cam log in while ranting about this stupid presidential election, I'm going to scream.

_lionzord has logged on._

_SamuraiGreen has logged on._

**lionzord:** KERRY! KERRY! :D

**waterninja246:** Oh. My. God. You people are insane.

**SamuraiGreen:** I'm on the fence about this one...

**waterninja246:** Thank you! Somebody who actually doesn't care besides me!

**SamuraiGreen:** ...But I'm leaning more towards Bush.

**waterninja246:** ...

_waterninja246 has gone invisible._

**navythunder:** As much as I hate the fact that my girlfriend doesn't care about politics, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

**CrimsonRanger:** Dude. You're crazy. It's Bush, all the way.

**redwindranger: **I second that!

**lionzord:** Yeah, okay, dudes, can you tell me _one reason_ how Bush has helped the U.S. progress? 9/11, the war in Afghanistan...no. Just no...

**SamuraiGreen:** Yes, but 9/11 wasn't his fault, and we're trying to stop terrorism.

**redwindranger:** It was the fault of national airport security! WTF?

**CrimsonRanger:** I know! It wasn't Bush's fault! Blake, Dustin, I officially deem you two crazy and weird for supporting Kerry.

**lionzord:** Well, you're only voting for the Republicans because you're a straight ticket voter.

_waterninja246 has become visible._

**waterninja246:** Where in hell did you learn all these terms?!

**CrimsonRanger:** Unlike you, Tori, we actually pay attention to our education.

**navythunder:** Hunter...

**redwindranger: **Dude! Nice one!

**waterninja246:** What happened to being all happy and optimistic?

**CrimsonRanger: **It wasn't working out...

**lionzord:** Whoa! Hunter, happy and optimistc? How did I miss this?

**navythunder:** *Sighs* He has a lot of mood swings, see... -_-'

**CrimsonRanger:** Do not!

**navythunder:** Do too!

**waterninja246:** Wait, wait, wait. Let me change all my titles for you.

All of you are political geeks whose lives are consumed with Democrats and Republicans. Shut up; you're all giving me a headache! I already had to do this in American History; you're making everything worse!

**lionzord:** ...

**waterninja246:** If you really want to know, I'm all for Kerry because he supports the Balanced Budget Act, eliminating tax incentives for companies that move operations overseas and making efforts to reduce outsourcing. Also, he doesn't support the death penalty, which I think a really extreme way for sentencing, even terrorists. And drugs. He would lower the demand for that stuff. So if you guys want to argue about the presidential election, I suggest that you do your research before staking your claim. I could go on and on, you know, to foreign policy and abortion and all that other good stuff.

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**redwindranger:** ...Dudes. Did you see this coming?

**navythunder:** No, but I need to go. Roger Hanna's calling...

_navythunder has logged off._

**redwindranger:** I dunno. I'm still going to stick with Bush, and that's the end of it.

**lionzord:** Dude...

_redwindranger has logged off._

**CrimsonRanger:** AND I'LL LEAVE ON A VERY OBVIOUS NOTE THAT THE REPUBLICANS PWN!

_CrimsonRanger has logged off._

**lionzord:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU BETRAYERS! GET BACK HERE!

_lionzord has logged off._

**SamuraiGreen:** ...Did _anyone_ notice that I didn't log off yet? Seriously...

I still say Bush. :)

_SamuraiGreen has logged off._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...that was really crappy. I did it in 42 minutes. Promise that the next chapters will make up for the shit in this!<strong>


	11. Tumblr and Veterans

**Um. Excessive use of F-bombs ahead. Don't review if you don't read. Rated M. You've been warned. **

**This was actually a request from a friend of mine. Who happens to live in Georgia. (Hi, if you're reading this.)**

**I really should have replaced "f-" with "kiss", though...it's less scarring. But it's more funny.**

**-Ish.**

**Nice and long, and I hope that it's funny. Make up for the presidential thing last chapter.**

**Damn Hurricane Sandy. I had this written up on Wednesday, but the freaking Internet wasn't cooperating. Stupid cable. And then, right when I finished all of it, I couldn't get on the computer for another two weeks.**

**Yeeeaaah. So heading onwards, this will be a storyline, not a stand-alone. Don't know how long it will last, but probably about four parts or more, because to commemorate the rapidly approaching twentieth anniversary season of PR, I'm going to include every season up to Dino Thunder, because as you all know, this takes place in 2004. But if you want to see some other future Rangers pop in, PM me or ask me in a review, and I'll…time-travel them or something.**

**No Hunter, Blake, or Cam in this one. I have the all the Dinos and the first MMPR crew popping in. It's getting confusing. I guarantee you, though, that the Thunders and the Samurai will be in here in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>May 11<span>**

_lionzord has logged on._

_waterninja246 has logged on._

**lionzord:** OMG. Tori. I have to ask you a VIQ!

**waterninja246:** VIQ?

**lionzord:** Very Important Question!

**waterninja246:** Is it right for me to be considering running away right now with my tail between my legs?

**lionzord:** I never knew that you had a tail. CAN I SEE IT?

**waterninja246:** …It was a total figure of speech. And do you know how wrong that sounded?

**lionzord:** Nah. Is it spotted or banded?

**waterninja246:** I told you that it was a figure of speech! I don't have a tail!

**lionzord:** Awwwwww…c'mon, Tori, you had me hanging there for a sec... :(

**waterninja246:** So, what was it that you wanted to tell me? :D

**lionzord: **Would you be mad if I killed you?

**redwindranger** has logged on.

**redwindranger:** Duuuuude! Don't kill Tori; you should totally kill Kelly! And marry Marah, I agree with you on that, but then, you'd have to fuck Tori...and that's just weird...

**lionzord:** Told you.

**waterninja246:** SAY WHAT?!

**lionzord:** Oh, look, now you've made her mad. I told you that I should kill Tori.

**redwindranger:** ...Well...that's your decision. I think that you're nuts.

**waterninja246:** OKAY, LOOK, DUMBASSES, I AM NOT BEING FUCKED OR SCREWED BY ANYONE! NOT EVEN A CRAZY NINJA TERMINATOR!

**lionzord:** Crazy ninja terminator? Dude! Tori! That's something that I'd say! You're turning into me! EXCELLENT!

**waterninja246:** *Turns around to throw up in metal bucket* Oh, lord...

**redwindranger:** Does that mean that you'll make out with Dustin?

**waterninja246:** Do I look like I'd cheat on Blake?

**redwindranger:** Well...you never know...you know?

**lionzord: **Nah, Tori'd never cheat on Blake. Right, Tori? Please say "yes" for me!

**waterninja246:** I'm saying "yes" because it's true that I wouldn't! Where the hell did you get this rotten idea from, anyways?

**redwindranger:** See, there's this thing on Tumblr—which is undoubtedly the best thing ever created by mankind, after Pac-Man, of course—that gave you three people who you could either marry, kill, or screw/fuck, right?

**waterninja246:** .

.

.

.

.

Dustin? Fuck me?

No. Kill me. Now.

**lionzord: **HA! SHE AGREES WITH ME! IN YOUR FACE! :D

**redwindranger:** Yeah, but then, that leaves you with fucking Kelly, and she'd never forgive you in a million years.

**lionzord:** We can get drunk, and then forget all about it.

**redwindranger:** Yeah, good luck with getting Kelly drunk. I don't think that she's ever touched even beer in her life.

**waterninja246: **You guys are so. Weird. I would have said "f-ing weird", but I really don't want to mention that word again.

**lionzord:** What, fuck?

**waterninja246:** Yes. NOW SHUT UP!

**redwindranger:** Well, Tori, I have a question for you.

Kill/Marry/Fuck: me, Dustin, and Blake.

**waterninja246:** SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!

Okay!

Kill you and Dustin in the most horrendous way possible and marry Blake. No contest.

**lionzord:** You have to fuck someone!

**waterninja246:** ...No. Just no.

**redwindranger:** Define "horrendous", please.

**waterninja246: **Okay, here goes.

I'll douse you and Dustin in gasoline, set you on fire, and then drop-kick you off of the Empire State Building from the six-hundredth floor, even though there are only a hundred and two floors, but that's the point. Then, you'll land in the Hudson River, or get smashed into a grease spot at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street, and that'd be the end of you guys, and you'd get stepped on for the rest of infinity. But if you land in the Hudson River—which, by the way, is really polluted—water is so not your element, and you'll be stunned by the impact, if your bones don't break, and that'll give me time to work with you! :D

Oh, and you'll also be covered in burns because of the fire.

**lionzord:** But that means our clothes...

**waterninja246:** MOVING ON! So after you're in the river, I'll propel you through the river—underwater, of course—until you two asphyxiate, and I'll leave you to rot at the bottom of the river as fertilizer and food for the fishies.

**redwindranger:** Whoa...

**lionzord:** Yeah, Tor, are you sure you aren't on a hating spree? I mean, you would make a good serial killer or something...

**waterninja246:** First off, I couldn't be a serial killer using that method because it isn't efficient.

**redwindranger:** Dustin. Let's walk slowly away from Tori. Now.

**waterninja246:** Certainly. With you guys, I am. Because I don't plan on fucking anyone, or marrying anyone right now, for the matter, but I do plan on killing you two. Speaking of which, WHY DO YOU EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO THIS KILL/MARRY/FUCK SHIT?

**lionzord:** LOL...

_trexdude has logged on._

_technoblue has logged on._

_yellowptera has logged on._

**redwindranger:** DINO DUDES! JUST WHO I WANTED TO SEE! CONNER, ETHAN, KILL/MARRY/FUCK KELLY, MARAH, AND TORI!

**waterninja246:** Kira. Get me out of here. Now. Or I'll kill you.

**yellowptera:** Sorry, Tori, I have no clue what's going on here, but it doesn't sound good.

**waterninja246:** Exactly! Help me!

**trexdude:** I don't know who Kelly or Marah are, so I'll kill Kelly, fuck Marah, and marry Tori. :)

**waterninja246:** #!%! #%$! %

**yellowptera:** I feel your pain, Tor...Conner, your husband? Ew...

**trexdude:** C'mon, babe, you know you're in love with me.

**yellowptera:** Shut up. I am not. AND DON'T CALL ME "BABE!

**trexdude:** I wasn't talking to you.

**yellowptera:** Good...well, not-so-good...

**waterninja246:** COME AGAIN?!

**lionzord: **I think that you're in denial...*Says in sing-song tone*

**technoblue: **I'll stay on the sidelines for this one. Sorry. Don't want two outraged female Rangers and this Kelly and Marah cutting me up into 101 pieces and scattering me into the ocean.

**redwindranger: **Dude, you're just ruining the fuuuuuun...

_TommyOliver has logged on._

**trexdude:** Oh. Shit.

**TommyOliver:** What.

Are.

You.

Guys.

Talking.

About.

**lionzord:** Ummmmm...K/M/F?

**TommyOliver:** Which is...?

**waterninja246:** Ha, ha...u guys r in 4 it.

**technoblue:** What's with the texting lingo?

**yellowptera:** I didn't do anything!

**techonoblue:** I didn't say anything.

**redwindranger:** Me? Oh. Nuh uh.

**lionzord:** Yeah, right.

**trexdude:** I plead the fifth.

**TommyOliver: **I have yet to find an answer.

**waterninja246:** I'll give you an answer.

**yellowptera:** I'll be her support group! Er, to say, person.

**trexdude:** No, Kira, Tori, it's okay...you know...

**lionzord:** Yeah, I'll give you cookies!

**TommyOliver:** Well?

**waterninja246:** K/M/F is Kill, Marry, and—

**redwindranger:** Tori. Be a good little doggie and shut up.

**waterninja246:** WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

**redwindranger:** I'm outta here.

_redwindranger has logged off._

**lionzord:** Me toooooo! BRO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO GET KILLED!

_lionzord has logged off._

**trexdude:** Um...wait up!

_trexdude has logged off._

**TommyOliver:** What…just happened? Who's still here? Tori, Kira, and...?

**technoblue:** I feel loved.

And I swear to Mars and beyond, I didn't participate!

**yellowptera:** But I wanted to see them killed...

**waterninja246: **Oh, they will be. Trust me.

_technoblue has logged off._

**yellowptera:** Oh, look, you scared Ethan away.

**TommyOliver:** So...does the "F" stand for what I'm thinking of?

**waterninja246:** What, fuck?

_tyrannomorph has logged on._

**TommyOliver:** ...I never asked that question.

**tyrannomorph:** Oh, hi, Tommy! I heard that you're the Black Dino Ranger, right?

**yellowptera:** ...Conner?

**waterninja246:** GET OVER HERE, YOU ASSHOLE!

**tyrannomorph:** ...I'm not Conner, whoever he is...I'm Jason. Jason Lee Scott.

**waterninja246:** Oh.

Sorry.

I'll just...go and die in a hole now.

_waterninja246 has gone invisible._

**yellowptera:** LOL :)

**TommyOliver:** Jason? What are you doing on here?

**tyrannomorph:** Because I wanted to join in the chat! It sounds interesting!

**TommyOliver:** Jason, I think that you've gone nuts.

**yellowptera:** Hey, Jason, I'm Kira! Uh, Yellow Dino Ranger! Do you have any other pictures with Tommy and his mullet?

**TommyOliver:** IT WAS IN STYLE BACK THEN! FOR THE LAST TIME!

**tyrannomorph:** Yeah, LOL, which is why you were the only one of us that had a mullet. :D

Oh, and if I'm nuts, what are you? A paleontologist? None of us ever thought that you would "settle down"!

And, Kira, I'd be happy to send you some pictures. :)

**TommyOliver:** JASON!

**yellowptera:** Yes! Thanks!

Hahahahahahaha: blackmail, Dr. O!

**tyrannomorph:** Tommy, you _do_ know that the whole crew is coming, right?

**TommyOliver:** Wait..._WHAT?!_

**yellowptera:** YES! MORE BLACKMAIL! :D

_waterninja246 has become visible._

**waterninja246:** I know, right?

Damn, I wish I was on your team...

_Taurus53 has logged on._

**tyrannomorph:** Come to join the party?

**waterninja246:** Who are you...?

**Taurus53:** Zack Taylor. Original Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger.

**yellowptera:** AWESOME!

**TommyOliver:** NO! NOT AWESOME!

**Taurus53:** ...

Hey, Tommy, I heard that you're a paleontologist now...what's up with that?

**TommyOliver:** How did you find out about this?

_yellowptera has logged off._

**TommyOliver:** KIRA!

_TommyOliver has logged off._

**Taurus53: **LOL.

**tyrannomorph:** I know, right?

_morphinpink has logged on._

_BlueWolfNinjetti has logged on._

_chilidogsunite has logged on._

**tyrannomorph:** And the fun begins! :D

_lionzord has logged on._

**waterninja246:** If you define "fun", Jason, maybe I'll stay. I'll stay if fun means that I get to kill Dustin.

_yellowptera has logged on._

**yellowptera:** Is Dr. O here? 'Cause if he isn't, I'm helping Tori.

Conner and Dustin must die. Now.

**morphinpink:** Um, hello? Who are you?

**chilidogsunite:** I don't know...

**BlueWolfNinjetti:** Violent and homicidal maniacs.

**yellowptera:** ARE NOT!

**waterninja246:** I couldn't agree with you more, Kira.

**tyrannomorph:** Sure. Kill Conner and Dustin. Why not?

**morphinpink:** Jason...

**lionzord:** DUDE! THAT'S NOT FUN! COME ON...!

**waterninja246:** You are so dead, Waldo.

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**yellowptera:** And Conner. Don't forget about Conner.

_yellowptera has logged off._

_lionzord has logged off._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	12. Rubber Duckies and Sabotage

**Author's Note: **So much for getting this chapter up before Megaforce premiered.

But look on the bright side! At least it's up...

"May 11" is not a typo. It's a continuation, remember? No? Well, figures. No one's read this for two billion years.

"chilidogsunite" is supposed to be Trini. You know, since her favorite food is supposedly chili dogs? I think? Maybe I'm getting it mixed up with someone else; I haven't watched MMPR in _forever._

* * *

><p><strong><span>May 11<span>**

**morphinpink: **...Who's Conner? They're not actually going to kill him, are they?

**chilidogsunite: **I think that the maturity level of female Rangers have exponentially deteriorated over the years.

**morphinpink: **I couldn't agree more...

**tyrannomorph: **...I dunno. He's Tommy's responsibility, and Tommy's busy chasing Kira Ford. I think.

**BlueWolfNinjetti: **Kira Ford? The violent and homicidal maniac who said that she wasn't a violent and homicidal maniac?

**tyrannomorph: **Yep.

**Taurus53: **Wait, hold on, so let me get this straight. Because Kira told me that Tommy was a paleontologist, he got ticked off, and chased her, and then this Tori girl said that she had to go kill Dustin, and then Kira popped back in and agreed to help her, as long as _she _got to kill Conner, and then you approved, and then Dustin, who logged back on in the whole mess, said that them killing him wouldn't be fun, and then Tori said that Waldo was dead, and is she referring to the "Where's Waldo?" dude, and then she and Kira logged off. Right?

_Sent at 7:31 p.m._

**Taurus53: **Hellooooo?

**chilidogsunite: **I wasn't here.

**BlueWolfNinjetti: **Um...

**morphinpink: **I can confirm the—

**tyrannomorph: **Yes, yes, sort of, yes, yes, I think, totally, yes, I don't agree, yes, no, yes, yes.

**morphinpink: **...Excuse me?

**tyrannomorph: **They were answers to all of Zack's statements.

_lionzord has logged on._

_redwindranger has logged on._

**lionzord:** Hi, guys!

**BlueWolfNinjetti: **Er, no offense, but I thought that you were going to get killed?

**chilidogsunite: **Billy!

**lionzord: **I LIKE YOUR USERNAME!

**redwindranger: **Nah, I think that Kira and Tori lost our trail. :D

**lionzord: **Yep! Double :D

_SamuraiGreen has logged on._

**SamuraiGreen: **You know, they'll find you sooner or later. They're very equipped and resourceful.

**tyrannomorph: **Girls these days...

**Taurus53: **Equipped?

**SamuraiGreen: **Equipped.

**morphinpink: **That sounds dangerous.

**lionzord: **Cam! TELL ME, NAOH!

**chilidogsunite: **Does someone care to tell me what "naoh" means?

**tyrannomorph: **It's a weird way of saying "now". A misspelling.

**SamuraiGreen: **Erm...what do I need to tell you?

**lionzord: **_Did you give them the rubber ducky that was on the computer desk?_

**SamuraiGreen: **There was no rubber ducky on the computer desk. Although, come to think of it, I _did_ bump into Tori and Kira on their way out of Ninja Ops...

**redwindranger: **_We're screwed._

**lionzord: **_I know._

**morphinpink: **I don't understand; what's so bad about a rubber ducky? Unless it was a bomb?

**redwindranger: **What's your name?

**lionzord: **Where do you live?

**redwindranger: **What do you look like?

**lionzord: **How can we contact you?

**redwindranger: **Are you good at hiding people?

**lionzord: **Do you have a car?

**redwindranger: **What's your favorite color?

**lionzord: **What's your Social Security number?

**BlueWolfNinjetti: **They're sadistic stalkers. Why am I not surprised?

**morphinpink: **...Er...

**SamuraiGreen:** Ignore them; they're just acting childish.

**chilidogsunite: **Why do you need her Social Security number?

**redwindranger: **See, you seem like a trustworthy Ranger, right? So we need this information so that we can hide out with you.

**tyrannomorph: **Awwww...why not me?

**lionzord: **You said that Tori and Kira chasing me would be awesome! IT'S NOT AWESOME! :(

_CrimsonRanger has logged on._

_navythunder has logged._

**navythunder: **Um, would someone care to tell me why we have five extra people in here?

**CrimsonRanger: **I second that...I thought that having the Dinos, hulagrrl28, and Tori's sister in here was it...

**Taurus53: **We're the original Rangers! BOW DOWN TO US!

**navythunder: **...:D

REALLY? CAN I MEET YOU?

**redwindranger:** So, morphinpink, what's your name?

**lionzord: **Where do you live?

**redwindranger: **What do you—

**SamuraiGreen:** Shane, we went over this already.

**morphinpink:** ...

Kimberly Hart, Angel Grove, you don't need to know, my cellphone number is 551-2768, I don't know, yes, pink, I'm not telling you.

**lionzord:** ANGEL GROVE? THAT'S GREAT! IT'S ONLY THIRTY MINUTES AWAY! CAN YOU COME, AND, LIKE, PICK US UP BEFORE TORI AND KIRA USE THE RUBBER DUCKY ON US?

**CrimsonRanger:** I thought that the rubber ducky had—ooooooh.

**navythunder:** Yeah, I was wondering who they were searching for, although I did happen to run into Conner, and he was screaming something about bloody murder.

_TommyOliver has logged on._

**TommyOliver:** IS KIRA ON HERE? IS SHE? SHE MUST DIE. NOW. WITHOUT DELAY.

**chilidogsunite: **Tommy, are you alright?

**TommyOliver: **NO!

_TommyOliver has logged off._

**Taurus53:** The insanity has gotten to him, finally. :) LOL.

**SamuraiGreen:** The insanity's gotten to all of us...

**BlueWolfNinjetti:** This Kira girl is apparently trying to kill redwindranger and lionzord. With Tori.

**tyrannomorph: **Yep! It's funny to watch!

**lionzord:** Dude, I'm hurt, and this is exactly why we're not asking you for help...

**CrimsonRanger:** Dustin...

**tyrannomorph:** So...what if I said it wasn't funny to watch?

**redwindranger:** Okay! Where do you live?

**morphinpink:** I thought that I was going to pick you up...

**SamuraiGreen:** O.O

WUT. DON'T. THEY'LL DRIVE YOU CRAZY.

**morphinpink:** Oh...I'll take my chances. ;)

**CrimsonRanger:** Shane...

**lionzord:** Oh, you know, that's okay, too. We just need to get away from Blue Bay Harbor.

**CrimsonRanger:** AM I JUST GOING TO BE IGNORED EVEN THOUGH I HAVE SOME LIFE-SAVING INFORMATION FOR YOU? THEN FINE!

_CrimsonRanger has gone invisible._

**navythunder:** Yeah...I'll say, Shane and Dustin, you guys had better get out of here quickly because I think that Kira and Tori are plotting some sort of diabolical thing for you at the track.

**redwindranger:** KIMMMMMMMMM! PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE?!

**Taurus53:** OMG, LOL. :DDDDD

**chilidogsunite:** That was overly dramatic.

**SamuraiGreen:** Shane does that when he's absolutely terrified. Just a word to the wise.

**tyrannomorph:** Wow, Kim; I never thought that I'd see the day when someone would be begging for you like "KIMMMMMMMMMM"!

**lionzord:** Duuuude.

**morphinpink:** Die slowly, Jason.

Okay, I'll come and get you...two...

_morphinpink has logged off._

**redwindranger:** THANK YOU. YOU ARE MY LIFE SAVER.

_redwindranger has logged off._

_lionzord has logged off._

**BlueWolfNinjetti:** ...Kim...?

**Taurus53:** Billy, she's logged off. O.O

_CrimsonRanger has become visible._

**CrimsonRanger:** They're in for it.

**navythunder:** Tori was texting.

**tyrannomorph:** What does that have to do with anything?

**SamuraiGreen:** Yes, what _does_ that have to do with anything?

**CrimsonRanger:** What I was trying to tell them earlier was that Tori was texting Kim.

**navythunder:** It's very well thought out, actually.

**chilidogsunite:** Wait, what? So Kim's in on all of this?

**BlueWolfNinjetti:** Oh, god.

I think I'll go stop her.

_BlueWolfNinjetti has logged off._

**Taurus53:** Yo! Billy! Don't leave us here...!

**SamuraiGreen:** Wait, so Tori was texting Kim...so Shane and Dustin are...

_SamuraiGreen has logged off._

**navythunder:** YEP! :)

**chilidogsunite:** This is getting horribly confusing.

**tyrannomorph:** Women...

**chilidogsunite:** JASON!

**tyrannomorph:** What? I was _going_ to say that they have the weirdest plots to kidnap their male contemporaries ever, but fine!

_trexdude has logged on._

**trexdude:** Heeeey guys! What'd I miss?

**CrimsonRanger:** You might want to run now, because Kira's coming for you.

**Taurus53:** Avoid Kim.

**navythunder:** And the rubber ducky, because then, you know that Tori's near.

**chilidogsunite:** What's so bad about the rubber ducky, anyways?

**CrimsonRanger:** Hmmm? Oh, there's nothing _bad_ about it; Dustin's just really attached to it. It was his favorite childhood toy. :D It's really cute, actually.

**navythunder:** Bro? Are you feeling okay?

**CrimsonRanger:** Yeah...why?

**navythunder:** No adopted brother of mine says "cute".

**Taurus53:** But cute is a cute word.

**navythunder:** Dude. That's the point. My bro doesn't do "cute".

**tyrannomorph:** That's what we thought of Tommy, too, but it turned out he had a bunch of stuffed dinosaurs in the back of his classroom at Reefside High. :)

**CrimsonRanger:** ...

**navythunder:** Um.

**Taurus53:** LOL!

**chilidogsunite:** And you know this, how?

_TommyOliver has logged on._

**TommyOliver:** Die slowly, Jason.

_TommyOliver has logged off._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	13. Flagpoles and Watermelons

**Author's Note: **Oh my god, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I have become unhealthily obsessed with The Legend of Korra and the Avatarverse in general. *Avatard* No, not the fucked-up blue people movie, the kiddy cartoon. Although I can't see how it's a kiddy show with murderous and suicidal themes and alcohol references (*cough, cough, SPIRITS, cough, cough*) and stuff like that. Just like I can't see how Power Rangers is that kiddy. SOME OF THE UN-MORPHED NINJA STORM FIGHT SCENES ARE EPIC. I really am a a six-year-old kid at heart, aren't I?

I regret nothing in this chapter, including making Hunter call Tori a bitch no less than four times and **[SPOILER ALERT]** forcing Blake to break up with her. :P

Warning: Mild Cole bashing. I don't like Cole or Wild Force at all, anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>May 11<strong>

**navythunder: **...My brother has gone insane.

**tyrannomorph:** My goodness. You have so much faith in him.

**CrimsonRanger:** Dude. I'm still here.

_waterninja246 has logged on._

**waterninja246:** Oh, really? I wasn't aware of that. I thought that he already had a few screws in his head that were loose.

**CrimsonRanger: **Hey! Bro and Tori! I'm still here!

**waterninja246:** "Bro and Tori"? I feel loved.

**CrimsonRanger:** I feel loved by you, too.

**navythunder:** ...Bro...I feel betrayed...

**tyrannomorph:** Wow! This is incredibly amusing. Awkward love triangle. :3

**Taurus53:** Ah, young love...

**chilidogsunite:** Zack, stop teasing them.

...But it's totally true. :D

**Taurus53:** Hypocrite.

**navythunder:** TORI!

**waterninja246:** What? What'd I do?

**CrimsonRanger:** You're alive and you came out of your mom's womb.

**waterninja246:** Do you want your foot to die again? Lay off my family.

**CrimsonRanger:** Do you want me to brain you over the head with a keyboard again, leaving you with a massive concussion? And I never knew that you cared for your sister.

**waterninja246:** That is absolutely inconsequential and irrelevant to the situation at hand.

...But you do whatever you want to Bree.

**CrimsonRanger:** Oh, really?

**waterninja246:** Yes, really. I don't care.

Okay, look, I've gotta go; Kim should be here any minute now. AND THEN I WILL GET MY REVENGE.

*Evil laugh*

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**tyrannomorph:** I can't imagine her laughing evilly. It just wouldn't have the same effect as Tommy's...

**chilidogsunite:** Jason. You haven't even seen her.

**CrimsonRanger:** TORI, YOU'RE A BITCH.

**Taurus53:** Whoa, there. _What happened to the young love?_

**navythunder:** HUNTER, THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

**CrimsonRanger: **I am well aware of that, Blake, and I want you to break up with her the first chance you get.

**navythunder:** HUNTER. SHUT THE FUCK UP.

**tyrannomorph: **Oooooooh. Hunter's going responsible daddy on his kid...

**CrimsonRanger:** ...I mean _honestly_, that girl hates me and is an absolute schemer. Did you _hear_ what she was planning to do with Kira and Kim to Shane, Dustin, Conner, and Ethan?

**Taurus53:** Dude, all women are like that. Haven't you noticed?

**chilidogsunite:** Hey! A person of the female gender, right over here!

**Taurus53: **Oh, sorry, Trini. I forgot you were there.

**chilidogsunite:** ...

You know what? I think I'm going to help Kim and the two other girls in kidnapping the four boys.

_chilidogsunite has logged off._

**CrimsonRanger:** And she's a jerk. And an annoying brat. And to sum it all up, Tori's a fucking bitch.

**navythunder:** BRO...STOP IT.

_lionheart has logged on._

_yellowsoaringeagle has logged on._

**tyrannomorph:** YO! COLE, TAYLOR! HUNTER'S CALLING HIS BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND A FUCKING BITCH!

**lionheart:** ...I think that we got the wrong chatroom.

**yellowsoaringeagle:** Gee. You think?

**Taurus53: **Oh, hey, you're that Yellow Wild Force chick, aren't you?

**yellowsoaringeagle:** No. I am not.

**tyrannomorph:** Then what's up with the username?

**navythunder:** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YOU'RE A WILD FORCE RANGER! THAT'S SO AWESOME! I'M FROM THE TEAM AFTER YOU, NINJA STORM!

**CrimsonRanger:** Blake, you're embarrassing everyone.

**yellowsoaringeagle:** What, I never confirmed anything about being the—

**lionheart:** Yeah, she is.

**yellowsoaringeagle:** I hate you, Cole.

**lionheart:** Thanks. I feel loved.

**tyrannomorph: **I'm so blubbering my eyes out here. Like father, like son.

**lionheart:** ...Excuse me?

**CrimsonRanger:** I'M NOT HIS SON!

**Taurus53:** :3 Okay, bro.

_CrimsonRanger has gone invisible._

**navythunder:** Dude, what was that all about?

_waterninja246 has logged on._

_yellowptera has logged on._

_morphinpink has logged on._

**navythunder: **Heeeeeeeey, girls.

**Taurus53:** Was that seductive?

**yellowptera:** HA. GOT 'EM. VIRTUAL HIGH FIVE, GUYS.

**tyrannomorph:** *Virtual high five*

**morphinpink:** Jason. She wasn't talking to you.

**tyrannomorph:** But she said "virtual high five, guys"!

**Taurus53:** So, what did you do?

**waterninja246:** You don't want to know.

**lionheart: **What's going on here?

**yellowsoaringeagle:** Beats me...

What _is_ going on here?

**tyrannomorph: **Long, long, _long_ story involving marrying, kissing, fucking, Tumblr, Tommy's dino plushies, and Dustin's rubber duckies.

**yellowsoaringeagle:** Yeah, you're right, waterninja246. I really don't want to know.

**waterninja246:** :) How sweet of you.

_CrimsonRanger has become visible._

**CrimsonRanger:** Blake. Do it. Now.

**navythunder:** Ummmm...do what?

**waterninja246:** Yeah, Hunter, do what?

**CrimsonRanger:** YOU'RE A CRAZY SADISTIC BITCH WHO ENJOYS STOMPING ON MY HAPLESS FEET.

**waterninja246:** Yes, we've already clarified that I'm a bitch. You've said so two times already.

**Taurus53:** Now, now, my fellow Rangers.

**tyrannomorph:** No need to get nasty.

**lionheart: **Will someone please tell me a.) who you guys are and b.) why the hell CR is continuously calling that waterninja246 person a bitch?

**navythunder:** Ummmm, Tori, Hunter wants me to break up with you.

**waterninja246:** ...

What.

Did.

You.

Say?

**yellowptera:** Oh shit. :P

**tyrannomorph:** Oooooooh shit indeed! :D

**morphinpink:** JASON!

**yellowsoaringeagle:** Oh shit, what?

**navythunder:** Heh, heh...

**waterninja246:** Hunter?

**CrimsonRanger:** Yeah?

**waterninja246:** I am going to murder you.

_waterninja246 has logged off._

**CrimsonRanger:** GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!

No, really, she won't be able to find me.

**lionheart:** GUYS. I'M CONFUUUUUUUUUSED.

**yellowsoaringeagle:** COLE. NO ONE GIVES A SHIT. O.O

**yellowptera:** OMG, we're so in sync.

**yellowsoaringeagle:** ...I don't even know you.

**yellowptera:** I'm Kira Ford! Yellow Dino Ranger. ;)

**yellowsoaringeagle:** Oh, so you're a fellow yellow?

**Taurus53:** DUDE. THAT RHYMES. XDDDDDD

**morphinpink:** Are there any pinks here?

**navythunder:** Hunter's a pink.

**morphinpink:** ...Um. I'm not sure what to say to that.

**CrimsonRanger:** Blake, I'm crimson. Shouldn't you know that by now?

**tyrannomorph:** Nah. You're a pink.

_CrimsonRanger has logged off._

**tyrannomorph:** Are you manly? I heard that pink's a manly color in Japan.

**lionheart:** ...

I'm outta here.

_lionheart has logged off._

**yellowsoaringeagle:** COLE, WHAT THE HELL? LEAVING ME IN HERE WITH THESE WEIRDOS?

**Taurus53:** Hey there, Taylor, no one asked you to stay.

**yellowsoaringeagle:** WHO ARE YOU?

**Taurus53:** I'm Zack Taylor. You know, the first Black Ranger.

**yellowsoaringeagle:** Oh. Okay, then...

_yellowsoaringeagle has gone invisible._

**navythunder:** Anywaysssss...

**tyrannomorph:** Hey, guys, do you know how I remember how to spell "assassination"?

**morphinpink:** Oh, god.

**navythunder:** ...Oh, dear.

**yellowptera:** Do I want to know?

**Taurus53:** Dude, LOL, that's so overrated.

**tyrannomorph:** 'Cause it's "ass-ass-ination"!

**Taurus53:** Y'know...double-ass, I, nation?

**yellowptera:** ...I'm starting to lose my respect for the first Rangers...

**morphinpink:** Kira, come on...you know you love me.

**yellowptera:** Well, except for you.

_TommyOliver has logged on._

**TommyOliver:** Jason, stop corrupting my student.

**yellowptera:** ...Thanks, Dr. O.

**TommyOliver:** So I just got back from the beach, and do I _want_ to know why Shane, Dustin, Conner, and Ethan are hanging from a flagpost in nothing but their boxers?

**morphinpink:** Heh, heh...

**navythunder:** Kira, Kim, you two are evil.

**Taurus53:** Yeah.

**tyrannomorph:** I told you women are evil.

**morphinpink:** HEY!

**yellowptera:** THEY DESERVED IT.

**TommyOliver:** I didn't even get to the worst of it.

**yellowptera:** But, that's what we did. Nothing else.

**TommyOliver:** ...So you _don't_ know about that thing with Hunter and Tori?

**navythunder:** What thing? The keyboard-and-foot thing?

**TommyOliver:** Even worse.

I walked in on them at the Reefside Café making out. Everyone was watching them. It was so awkward.

**morphinpink:** Well...

**yellowptera:** Wow, that's totally out there.

**Taurus53:** OH MY GAWD. THAT'S ONE FOR THE NEW YORKER.

**morphinpink:** Zack, that didn't even make any sense.

**tyrannomorph:** Yo, Blake. Bro. You still there?

**navythunder:** Wut...

HUNTER! YOU BROTHER BETRAYER!

#tearbending

_navythunder has logged off._

**morphinpink:** ...What in the name of Zordon is "#tearbending"?

**Taurus53:** Beats me. Heeeey, look, a watermelon.

**tyrannomorph:** OMG. LET'S BE THE MELON LORDS.

**TommyOliver:** *Facepalm*

**yellowptera:** YEAH. LET'S BE THE MELON LORDS.

**TommyOliver:** _JASON! YOU CORRUPTED MY STUDENT!_

**tyrannomorph:** YAY! :D

**morphinpink:** Kira, are you feeling alright?

**yellowptera:** I'm feeling ridiculously fine, thanks. :)

**Taurus53:** I AM THE MELON LORD THE MELON LORD THE MELON LORD

**tyrannomorph:** I AM THE MELON LORD TOO THE MELON LORD TOO THE MELON LORD TOO

**morphinpink:** Guys...

**TommyOliver:** Guys...

**yellowptera: **I have just come to a conclusion.

**morphinpink:** If it has anything to do with the Melon Lord, don't say it.

**TommyOliver:** Agreed.

**yellowptera: **Well, the sexual tension between the two of you is palpable.

**TommyOliver:** KIRA! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE THINKING ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS!

**yellowptera:** I'm eighteen, Dr. O. EIGH-TEEN. I got corrupted at the tender age of ten when I saw my brother getting treated to a lap dance.

**TommyOliver:** ...

**morphinpink:** ...

**tyrannomorph:** THE MELON LORD TOO DOES NOT APPROVE.

**Taurus53:** THE MELON LORD DOES APPROVE.

Hey, Kira, are you a virgin?

**yellowptera:** If I told you know, would you freak out?

**Taurus53:** Nope!

_TommyOliver has logged off._

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the beach...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Conner, your butt's in my face."<p>

"I can't help that!"

"Did you have beans beforehand?"

"No!"

"Heeeeey, guys! Dr. O just said something on Facebook!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, CONNER, WE'RE HANGING FROM A FLAGPOLE FROM OUR BOXERS WITH PEOPLE GAWKING AT US BECAUSE WE'RE HALF-NAKED TOO, AND YOU'RE WORRYING ABOUT FUCKING _FACEBOOK?!_"

"Dr. O's on Facebook?"

"Ethan, who _isn't_ on Facebook?"

"...Dustin?"

"DUDE!"

"What's the status?"

"'TMI, KIRA, TMI.'"

"What's this with Kira?"

"SHE HUNG US FROM THIS FUCKING FLAGPOLE!"

"Shane, calm down; Tori hung you."

_"CALM?! CALM?! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME TO BE CALM?! I FUCKING AM CALM!"_

"...Yeah, okay, dude."

"Anything else Dr. O said?"

"_Um_, something about a lap dance."

"Oooooh."

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FUCKING LAP DANCES? HELP US THINK OF A FUCKING WAY TO GET OFF OF THIS STINKING FLAGPOLE!"

"Shane, people are staring."

"AND DO YOU THINK I FUCKING CARE?"

"Ooooh, hey, look, it's Tori and Hunter."

"VICTORIA HANSON, YOU GET THE FUCK OVER HERE AND LET US GO!"

"Dude, is Hunter kissing her?"

"NO ONE FUCKING CARES IF HE—WAIT, _WHAT?!"_

"And Blake's running to them."

"Oh, man, this is gonna be so awesome!"

"I know, right? Bro on bro?"

"No, bro on bro and girl."

"..."

"You know what, Dustin? I'm gonna get them flowers. It's so romantic."

"...Tori doesn't like flowers, Conner."

"Really?"

"Nah."

"Oh."

"..."

"Um."

"Get her teddy bears."

"Excuse me?"

"She likes teddy bears. Especially _blue_ teddy bears."

"Oh. All right, then."

_"YEAH, WELL, YOU WON'T BE GETTING HER ANY FUCKING TEDDY BEARS SOON IF WE DON'T GET OFF OF THIS FUCKING FLAG POLE!"_

"Jesus, Shane, calm the hell down!"

_"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I AM CALM!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Haha, anyone who can catch the three Avatar references in here will get a free preview of the next chapter...whenever I get around to writing it. O.O

Yeah, that was admittedly lame. But anyways, thanks for riding with this crazy story for so long! You guys all deserve a cookie! *Hands out virtual cookies*


End file.
